The Torture Ship
by JD11
Summary: When a unexplained abduction happened and strange things start to happen to T’Pol and Trip, what will happen to them next? T/T; changed to PG-13 rating because of mild sexual contact; *Finished, Sort of**Prequal to THE MESSIAH*
1. Nowhere Near What Happened

Author's Note: I don't really know what to say. Besides that I hope you enjoy my story.

Summary: When a strange, unexplained abduction happened and strange things start to happen to T'Pol and Trip, what will happen next?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Torture Ship

Chapter One:

Nowhere Near What Happened

Everything was dark. He was in a world of his own. A world unlike any other. He was floating and spinning and everything seemed perfect. 

As everything in that world slowly faded away, the real world came into focus. The minute he opened his eyes, a huge, bright white light was shinning in them. Suddenly, a rush of fear washed over him, but he had no idea why. And then, just as suddenly as it came, it simply went away before he had any idea what caused it. 

He blinked a few times, trying to let his eyes adjust. And the moment he could focus, he knew at once that he was in Sickbay. But why? He couldn't remember much, at least not from the past few days. Maybe that was why.

"Hey, how are ya feeling?" A figure, which was now standing over him, asked. 

It took him a few minutes to focus him, "Not bad, Jon. What happened?"

Captain Jonathon Archer looked at his best friend, Commander Charles Tucker, solemnly. "We were hoping you two could tell us."

"Ah, Commander, you're awake." Dr. Phlox piped in cheerfully.

Trip ignored the Doctor and asked his friend, "Two? And why am I in Sickbay? _What happened_?"

Archer sighed, he knew the answer to most of his questions, but what troubled him was Trip didn't. The Doctor had said they may experience amnesia and not remember the past three weeks, he was unfortunately right. "The 'two', is you and T'Pol. What happened? We were surveying a m-class planet. You and T'Pol went off one way, the rest the other. When it was time to meet back, you two weren't there. We couldn't contact you; you were nowhere to be found. We searched everywhere; we tripled over everything. Scans, away teams, we did it all for almost…two and a half weeks. We'd all but lost hope on ever finding you. We ran one last, quick scan before…before I was going to declare you officially missing in action. Then, out of nowhere, you two were right were you last said you were."

Archer had paused, most likely to let Trip digest the information, but he didn't seem to want to continue. So the Doctor, yet again, piped in. "Both of you were severely hurt. Both had malnutrition and had sever cuts and bruises. You had bad burns on your chest and back. Even one or two on your arms. T'Pol had, what appeared to be, whip lashes on her back." Phlox stopped there. He, too, had trouble revealing the next part. "There were also traces of drugs in your system. I can't really tell what they did or were used for, but… but you both seem to have contracted and grown immunities to twelve different viruses. If all those things are true, and the amount of time you must have been down there with nothing, not even shelter, you must have been…abducted. That's the only way I can rationally explain this." 

Trip thought about all that, before looking over at his 'neighbor'. She was still asleep, but he could tell she was in pain. "How's T'Pol?" Trip inquired when he looked back at the other men. 

"She should be fine."

The door swooshed open, allowing two ensigns to walk in. "Doc, where do you want these?" One asked, referring to the trays they were holding.

"Set that one by the Sub-Commander, and give the other to the Commander." Phlox answered, pointing to the trays that belonged to whomever he was saying. 

Trip was helped into a sitting position by Archer and handed over his tray. "I hope you feel better, Commander." The ensign, John Adams, said, then both ensigns left. 

Trip nodded his thanks and was ready to dig into his food. But when he lifted the top, he found a what resembled ice cream. Only it was green, bright, neon green. Trip cringed, 'This is what I have to eat after almost three weeks of nothing'! 

"There's everything you need in that to survive. It has protein, all your vitamins, along with calcium, sodium, potassium, and even a little sugar. You can't just go from nothing to solid foods over night, Commander; it's not healthy. You have to take it slow." Phlox informed him, it was as if he had read Trip's mind. 

Archer gave him a pat on the shoulder and wished Trip a 'get better soon' before dismissing himself, leaving Trip to his 'ice cream'. He looked down at it, a disgusted look on his face, and put a spoon full into his mouth. 

After a week of test, scans, recovering, and 'ice cream', they were both allowed to leave that afternoon. That was in three hours and Trip… well, let's just say he wanted to leave.

"I will _not _miss… this." Trip said, making a face as his 'ice cream' as it dripped of his spoon. He sighed with frustration and dropped his spoon back into the bowl.

"Surely, Commander, it cannot be that unpleasant," T'Pol stated, amused by this behavior he displayed every time they ate. 

"Yes it can." Trip muttered under his breath before really replying with, "It's not this… slop. It's just frustratin' not knowin' or rememberin' anythin' that happened. Aren't you annoyed by it?" Trip asked her.

T'Pol simply replied, "Annoyance is an emotion." 

"Yea, yea, Vulcan's don't have emotions. I know." Trip mocked. Then he looked away for a moment. When he looked back at her, he said, "Sure," and handed her her PADD.

T'Pol looked utterly confused for a split second before hiding it, but continued to feel it. She had wanted the PADD and was about to ask for it, only she had not. T'Pol, then, raised an eyebrow at Trip and inquired, "How did you know I wanted this? I had not asked." 

Now it was Trip's turn to look the way T'Pol did a moment ago. "Yes ya did," he insisted.

"I did not."

"Yes ya did."

"I did not."

"Yes ya did."

"Commander, this is quite pointless. I did not ask you but I was about to."

"Whatever." They sat in silence, eating or, in Trip's case, attempting to eat.


	2. First Memories and First Contacts

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Since I already have the majority of the story written, I may use some of them when I finally go back over and fix some things.   
  
Also so, something I forgot in the first chapter, was to thank my beta reader, my sister Jodi a.k.a. 'Jenny Jinn', for reading this and giving me some ideas.   


Summary: When Trip and T'Pol start to remember, will they like what they see? Also, is the new species they meet really who or what they appear to be?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

First Memories

**Trip's Quarters**

Trip had been released to his quarters a half and hour ago. He had already showered and changed. Since then, he had been pacing his quarters. Completely restless and not aloud on the Bridge or Engineering, he had finally decided on going to the Mess Hall. He hadn't had a good, solid meal in days and was now aloud to eat certain things, he might as well take advantage.

**Mess Hall**

He could smell all of the delicious things Chief had prepared. The door swooshed open and now he could actually see the things, making his mouth water just that much more. 

The entire Mess Hall was completely empty; it was still an hour until dinner. Well, Trip thought it was empty, but there was one person off in the corner. T'Pol. He smiled and shook his head. 'She hated that stuff as much as I did, I knew it,' He thought, victoriously. 

He quietly got his food and walked over to her. "Is this seat taken?" 

She spun her head around, not having heard him come in and had startled her. "No," she said, gesturing for him to sit down. 

Trip took her offer and sat down next to her. "So, what cha doin'?"

"I merely wanted to go somewhere… quiet and think." 

"Oh, I can leave."

"No," she responded, maybe a little too fast. She attempted to hide her outburst by saying, "No, I do not mind the company."

Trip slowly lowed himself down the little he had moved. He nodded his head slightly and went to take a bit of his tomato soup when:

__

A bowl of food was chucked at him. He looked down at it then up at the other person next to him, T'Pol. She looked bad and he handed the food to her. She attempted to eat it but was far too weak.

He took a deep, startled breath after being pulled out of… whatever that was. She had looked awful, worse than he had ever seen her. What if it was a memory of what happened to them on the planet? 

"Commander? Commander, are you alright?" T'Pol asked, concern filled her voice even though she tried to hide it. 

"I'm ok." Trip said, he had a distant look in his eyes and spoke in a hushed voice. 

"Commander, what happened?" 

"I… don't know, exactly. I… thought I saw somethin'. It was like…uh, like a memory that just popped into my head. I… I was in this room. It was small and dark, maybe even cold. You were there. Then some kind of food was, uh, tossed t' me and I, uh, gave it to you, I think." Trip explained. He seemed to be concentrating very hard in order to remember. 

"Perhaps you should go to Sickbay. You appear ill and extremely pale." T'Pol offered.

"No, I'll be fine. I… just need to rest." Trip assured her. 

He stood up but almost fell. Likely T'Pol was able to grab him before hand. "'You are fine'?" T'Pol mocked holding his still form in her hands. 

His back was up against her stomach and chest, while his head rested against her shoulder and her hands were wrapped around his waist. If he wasn't so out of it, T'Pol would have been puzzled when he breathing slowed and his heart rate quickened. Though she did have to control her own response; her breathing had slowed and heart rate increase and she found that his smell no longer annoyed her but she actually found it… arousing. 

After a few minutes, the two finally pulled themselves together and broke apart. Trip blushed and said, "You're right, I'll, uh, go… to Sickbay." He finished pointing his thumb toward the door as he slowly walked backward to it.

"Would you like me to assist you?" T'Pol offered, sounding genuinely concerned for his safety. 

Trip smiled, he suddenly didn't want to leave her. "Sure." They walked out and headed for Sickbay. No matter how much Trip didn't want to go there, he found he couldn't say no to her. 

**Sickbay**

The doors to sickbay opened and a very pale, sick looking Trip supported by T'Pol entered. 

"Commander, what happened?" Phlox asked, switching to Doctor mode in a snap. 

"He had an episode, of sorts." 

"I… think I… saw a… memory of some… kind." Trip added, pausing to breathe now and then after the walk had worn him out. 

"Lay him down on the bed over here." Phlox directed them as T'Pol steered him over to the given bed. The Doctor took out a scanner and ran it over Trip a few times. 

T'Pol looked over at what he was doing and, in a flash she saw:

__

The room was bright white and hurt her eyes. She was strapped to the bed she was on, even though she tried to struggle. When she tired of it, she relaxed and looked over at her partner. Trip seemed to try and struggle, but was far to exhausted and in pain to do anything. 

More different colored lights were brought over her face. She heard beeps and their language they could not understand. Then the world became dim and numb…

T'Pol took a deep breath and looked very distressed. She almost looked like Trip did when he had his 'flashback'. Only this time it was Trip's and the Doctor's turn to yell, "T'Pol?"

"Sub-Commander? Are you alright?" Phlox asked as she regained consciousness. He took out a scanner, careful not to let her see it for it may have triggered another flashback. 

"It was a flashback wasn't it." Trip said not as a questions but a stated. 

T'Pol nodded and tried to put it into words in her head, only it was slowly slipping away. "I… we, were in, a medical facility. We were both restrained… and tried to resist. And then…"

"Then what?" Trip asked, pushing her to finish.

"And then… they… they must have injected me with something. I just remember that I… became numb and everything became dimmer, then… nothing."

By then, Phlox had finished scanning the two and had noticed something very interesting in their cerebrum. "Come here. Look at that."

Trip and T'Pol had looked, but Trip was completely clueless as to what it meant. "Ok. So what does that mean, Doc?" 

"Your memory centers appeared to have been stimulated for just a few moments, allowing you to have your flashbacks. Apparently whatever you were doing or looking at, you remembered something in this blocked off area in your mind. I must have missed this before."

"Yea, that would be true since T'Pol was in Sickbay and recalled a medical facility. And I was in the Mess Hall, eating my soup, and recalled them givin' us food." Trip thought out-loud. "So, what does that mean, every time we see or do somethin' we're gonna have flashback to when we were… where ever that place was." 

Unfortunately, no one had an answer to that, so, instead, they stood in silence.

**Bridge**

The bridge was quite as an unfamiliar ship came closer. It was shaped like a bird, almost. It had wings and a nose that was in the shape of a beak. The neck allowed the head of the ship to be at least 100km away from the rest of it. 

And the color, the color was spectacular. It was almost a rainbow. The ship glittered in light, bright blues, pinks, reds, purples, greens, and yellows. They seemed to rotate around the ship; one minute the neck is purple and the head is pink, the next the head is purple, the neck is blue, and the tail was pink.

A beeping noise knocked them out of their awe. "Sir, the ship is hailing us," Hoshi said, looking up to her Captain. 

"Open a channel." Archer told her, wanting to meet this particular race. 'Trip would love to see this.'

"Aye, sir."

The screen flicked to show the inside of their ship. It was just a spectacular. The inside's color was the same as the outside. It also did the same kind of rotation. The controls seemed to have crystals on them, perhaps being how they controlled them. 'Crystal technology,' Archer though jealously. 

"I am Captain Jonathon Archer, Captain of the starship _Enterprise_ of the planet Earth. And you are?" Archer recited; he had that greeting down packed. 

"Garkas tabon terion. Tec ing ish taso." The person on the screen, presumably the Captain, answered. He was an elderly looking man, maybe fifty-something in human years. He had a navy blue uniform on with silver pips on his shoulder; seven to indicate each rank he's had.

"Hoshi?"

"I'm on it, sir." After a pause, "I think I've got it."

"Could you repeat that?"

"I am Captain Terion. We are the Taso." Captain Terion responded. "Your ship is primitive, yet interesting."

"Your ship is quite… amazing. Perhaps we could give you a tour of ours." Archer proposed. 

"That would be… acceptable." Terion agreed. "Myself and my two senior officers will beam over in a few minutes."

"Wait, beam?" 

"Yes, we detected a transporter on your vessel."

"True, but we don't often use it." Malcom chirped in. "It's still fairly new."

"Ours is not." Terion bluntly stated. 

"Than we'll meet you in the transporter room." The screen went blank and the entire bridge took a sighed of relief. "Alright, Malcom, Hoshi, you're with me." 

Two, "Yes, sir," were heard. 

"Mayweather, you have the bridge." Archer finished at the turbo lift.

"Aye, sir," came an excited response. The three walked off to the transporter and the bridge went back to work.


	3. The Taso

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, again I appreciate them. Well, here's your next chapter. I hope you like it. Oh and a comment some (who shall remain nameless) asked if the alien ship will have a connection to Trip and T'Pol, well you'll just have to keep reading. 

Summary: When T'Pol has trouble controlling her emotions, is that a result of what happened during her abduction? And will Trip start to feel that way too? Also, the alien species they just met, who are they and why would they be interested in learning about the people on Enterprise?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three:

The Taso

**Transporter Room**

An orangey yellow light swirled around three figures standing on the transporter pad. When the light dissipated, it left behind Captain Terion and two others like him. 

"Captain Archer, what a pleasure to meet you in person." 

"And you." Archer stepped forward and stuck out his hand. When he got three blank faces, he explained what it was, and Terion recuperated. 

"Ah, where are my manors? This is my second in command, Commander Xion," he gestured to the right. Xion looked almost forty or so in human's years. He has the natural brown spots along the bottom of his face and across his forehead. He had on the same navy blue uniform as Terion only he had on less pip on his shoulder. He also had suspicion written all over his face; Archer had no dough that Xion would be the one questioning everything and keeping a hawk's eye on everyone. 

Terion continued with, "and this is my Chief Medical Officer, Lieutenant Commander Uion." Terion said, gesturing to his left. Uion was shorter and seemed a lot like Trip: wide-eyed and curious. He was dressed in the same uniform as Xion, only a little wrinkled. Once Trip was allowed back on work tomorrow, Archer knew the two would become fast friends. 

"This is my Chief of Security, Lieutenant Malcom Reed, and my Communications Officer, Ensign Hoshi Sato." He told them gesturing to each of them. 

"Which is your second in command?"

"My second in command who's also my science officer and chief engineer are both off duty until tomorrow. They were injured on a recent away mission." Archer explained. 

Terion and Xion shared a look before Uion said, apologetically, too apologetically, "I'm sorry, Captain Archer." Archer nodded, then gestured toward the door and proceeded to give them a tour of the ship. 

**Trip's Quarters**

He had been lying in his bed for over a half and hour. 

He suddenly wanted some piece and quiet while watching water polo. So now he was laying in his, now quiet, room, for a reason he didn't know, but he did no he was completely relaxed. He wasn't normally relaxed in this type of situation.

He thought about anything and everything; let his emotions from the day, along with the excitement and anticipation of going back to work the next day. 

**T'Pol's Quarters**

She had been meditation for around fifteen minutes, allowing herself to be a relaxed as she dared and could. 

Her mind was chaos, and no matter what she did to clear it and organize it, another thought just popped up. There were even emotions; emotions she never experienced or could comprehend. When she focused harder on them, she started to feel as if she were lying in bed, thinking.

It was a strange experience. A new thought had come into her mind. It had something to do with being frightened at the sight of seeing someone in so much pain and hunger. Then being in Sickbay and being concerned about the same person again. 

It was then she released these thoughts must belong to Trip. 

The thought scared her; she was afraid of what that must have meant. And how and what she was going to have to say to him to explain what was going on.

**Trip's Quarters**

He had gotten so relaxed because he had been daydreaming that he was walking down a corridor and about to press the chime when…

The chime went off and he snapped out of it. "Come," Trip yelled to whom ever was out there.

The door opened to revel T'Pol. Trip looked shocked at who was now standing inside his room. The clothing she was wearing also surprised him: a white Vulcan meditation robe. The lighting added to the glistening of her skin. 

Trip stood, mouth opened, gapping at her until she finally spoke, "Commander, I must speak with you." Her voice was neutral but her eyes were begging him to allow her to do so. 

"Of course. Come in." Trip, swayed by the urgency in her eyes, allowed her to come in. Once she was inside, he offered her a chair; she, of course, declined. So, in stead, he sat in the seat he had just offered her and asked, "What cha want t' talk about?"

T'Pol took a deep breath and started, slowly, with, "You recall this morning, in Sickbay, when you handed me my PADD." Trip nodded before she continued, "You stated that I had asked, yet I had only been thinking of it."

Trip appeared confused by this, having no idea of where this was going. "What are you saying T'Pol? I heard you clearly say that you wanted the PADD." He shook his head then asked, "Are you saying that I'm a telepath all of the sudden?"

"In a manor of speaking."

"Right. What _way_."

"I… believe we are, some how, telepathically bond," T'Pol stated, candidly. 

"'Telepathically bonded'? Wha… how?" Trip stuttered over his words. 

"I am… unsure. A bond like this should only be initiated with physical contact." 

"What kind of _physical contact_?" Trip asked. "Not just normal touching, right?"

"No, not something like what happened in the Mess Hall. But a pacific placement of one's hands and fingers." T'Pol informed him, relieving him of some of the fear he had. 

"What do you mean by a certain 'placement of one's hands and fingers'?" Trip asked his millionth question; incredibly curious about the telepathic bond they shared.

T'Pol looked at Trip for a moment before stepping closer and kneeling down to be eye level with Trip. Their faces were mere inches apart. She hesitated before placing her hands under his chin and stared into his eyes. "Like this."

He felt like her fingers were on fire and an electric shock went through his entire body as her hands touched him, then, again, when her breath touched his skin. His breathing quickened as he asked, "Why… what are you doing, T'Pol?"

T'Pol looked away; she had no idea what she was doing. T'Pol dropped her hands and stood up quickly. She avoided looking at him and tried to excuse herself, but Trip wouldn't let him. 

"T'Pol, wait!" Trip hopped up and grabbed her arm. "T'Pol, what was that all about? Tell me!"

T'Pol looked in his eyes, surprisingly not struggling against his grasp. Her eyes were clouded with a confusion Trip had never in his life ever seen. He let go, perplexed at what he saw, and she walked out of his room.

Trip bowed his head and sighed. Almost disappointed, for what he did not know. 

**Bridge**

T'Pol walked onto the bridge to find it bustling with activity. But what caught her eyes was the men she had never seen before, species she's never seen before. One was standing by Hoshi, asking a lot about the human culture, and the other by Malcom, the two chattering on about weapons and such. 

T'Pol, after raising an eyebrow at them, strolled purposely toward the Captain. "Captain, I assume I missed something during my time on leave."

Archer smiled, "Yes, yes you did. T'Pol this is Lieutenant Commander Uion," he gestured to the one that just excused himself from communications. 

"…r shields are based on a tacyon frequency." T'Pol heard the other say before he noticed her, immediately excused himself and walked over to her. 

"And this is Commander Xion." He introduced the one who just walked over. "They are the Taso; we… meet just yesterday, you probably weren't informed because of your… condition." Once the two had excused themselves from where ever they were and walked over, he continued, "Xion, Uion, this is my Science Officer, Sub-Commander T'Pol." 

Xion gave an interested yet dubious look at her, while Uion seemed almost apologetic and respectful. T'Pol gave them a nod, uncomfortable by the intensity of Xion stare and interest of it, she walked to her station. 

**Taso Ship**

"You saw her?" Captain Terion questioned his subordinates.

"Yes."

"_And_?" The Captain urged Xion.

"She looked fine, I don't know if it worked." Uion, who had stayed quite until then, said with a defeated voice. 

Xion requested fiercely, "We need her in medical confinement. Run tests on her. We'll never know anything for sure until then."

"Well, we can't just take them. They'll notice and know immediately it was us." Uion finally spoke after along pause between the other two.

The two looked at him, shocked by their forgetfulness as to that part of the plan. "Uion has a point. We will just have to wait until the time is right." Captain Terion had the last word and Xion stormed off.

Captain Terion nodded at Uion, signifying he was dismissed, and Uion, looking a little victories, walked out of the room. 

**T'Pol's Quarters**

Trip pushed the door chime to T'Pol's quarters. After what had happened last night he knew they needed to talk; he just had waited until after their shifts, giving both of them time to think about it. After the second time he had hit the chime and still had no answer, he knocked on the door, assuming the chime was broken. 

"T'Pol?" He asked the metallic door just before it opened.

T'Pol stood inside the door; she was in full uniform and had her usual, ridge stance. Though the strength in her appearance, Trip could, more sense rather than see, that she hadn't slept or eaten since they got out of Sickbay. "Commander."

"T'Pol, we need t' talk…. Can I come in?" T'Pol stepped aside and Trip walked in. He looked extremely embarrassed; if it was the subject or the audience, T'Pol didn't know.

After a minute of the two starring at each other, both growing increasingly uncomfortable, T'Pol broke the silence by saying, "Is there something you wished to speak to me about, Commander?"

Trip looked away, talking in his new surroundings. Sure, he had been in there once or twice before, but he found he was suddenly completely fascinated with anything and everything about her. When he turned back to her, he told her, "I thought you'd know what I came t' talk about." He sighed at her blank look, "Last night, when ya came to my quarters. We were talkin' 'bout… some kinda bond… ah, telepathic bond we share." 

T'Pol looked totally shocked, for a Vulcan. "Commander, did I… touch you last night." 

"What, you don't remember?" When T'Pol arched her eyebrow, he knew to just answer. "Yea, uh, ya put your hands under my chin."

T'Pol thought about it for a moment; she seemed to be deep in thought. "Commander, may we talk about this at a later time?"

"Yea, you feelin' alright? You don't look so well." 

"You are correct, I feel… ill."

"Maybe you should go see Dr. Phlox." Trip took a step closer, then said, "You're sweating. It's not that hot in here." Trip moved even closer, then he put a hand on her forehead. "You're burnin' up." Trip said in a concerned voice. 

"Thank-you for your concern. I will take your advise and see Dr. Phlox. Good-bye, Commander." She said in a rushed but sincere voice. 

Her checks were flushed and glistened from when the light hit her face. She was gorgeous and he couldn't stop gapping at her. "Commander?"

Trip shook his head to clear his mind. "Right, we'll talk about it later," with that, he walk out.

T'Pol closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Then she walked into her bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cold water. She dabbed it across her face then on her neck, trying to cool herself. When she looked in the mirror she saw Trip was indeed right. She looked sick and she was, in a way. It had come, just as she knew it would, but now she had dragged Trip down with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, T'Pol's emotions have gone whacked, she almost _kissed _Trip, and she's got a fever. So can anyone guess what's up with T'Pol? Or do you still need the next chapter? 

*Author smiles wickedly, "I know something you don't know"* (I was told to put that there)


	4. Truths and Lies

Author's Note: Alright, alright, here's your next chapter. If this chapter seems a bit rushed, then I'm sorry, it was the only way I could think of making this work and to met my deadline. But I think you can get the point away.   


Summary: When Trip starts to exhibit symptoms similar to T'Pol's, did she give it to him and how? And why does either of them have it?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four:

Truths and Lies

**Sickbay**

The next day, Trip wasn't feeling so hot. Actually he was. He had a temperature, 105oF to be exact. He had woken up with the temperature and feeling awful and not hungry, though he should have. He went, almost, straight to sickbay to get something for it; no matter how much he seemed to hate it lately. 

But he got much more than he bargained for. After Phlox had performed his scan, he found some kind of nero-chemical imbalance.

"It appears your ceretoneon levels are fluctuating."

"What does that mean." 

"I honestly don't know." Trip sighed and shook his head in a manor that appeared to show he just remembered something. "What?"

"Last night, T'Pol had all the same symptoms I have now. Plus she thinks we have… a telepathic bond. Maybe it was something else they did to us when we were… captured. I think our fevers might be some kind of… side effect." Trip theorized.

"That could be it. But I would like to see T'Pol; check her out."

"She looked awful last night, I dought she will feel much better today. She probably worse." Trip informed the Doctor; just so he knew before he left. "One other thing, when I confronted her about… something, she claimed she didn't remember. It maybe one of the later side effects; I don't know."

"Right." He walked over and grabbed a hypospray. "Here you go. It should help with your fever; bring it down." He injected him in the neck and Trip immediately brought his hand over the wound. Phlox gently pushed him down on the bio bed (he was sitting up before), sending him a silent message; telling him to get some rest.

As Trip lay down and had another he knew, or rather felt, a flashback about to release itself. He could feel the pure clarity that came with one. 

__

He was face down on what felt like a board. He was strapped down, hard and tight, to it. It hurt, badly, that alone. But what really hurt, was the smack across his back. Pain went up his back and he shouted, a sharp, howling scream. 

He cringed as the pain subsided and the clarity slipped away from him. He closed his eyes and tried to hold onto the image for as long as he could.

**Taso Ship**

"They are in their Sickbay," Uion said into the comm. After a pause he told his two superiors, "And they are alone."

__

"Good. Be ready to transport us back on my signal."

Uion pressed (actually it was more of a slam) and the comm. went dead silent. He had opposed this from the very beginning but, of course, neither Terion nor Xion listened to him. A few more pushed buttons and the transporters were ready to transport at the touch of a button, literally. 

**Sickbay**

Phlox had found T'Pol in her quarters with a very high fever and in far worse condition than Trip. After giving her something for it, he had almost dragged her to sickbay; that was how 'out of it' she was. 

Phlox had stepped out for a moment, most likely to tell the Captain how they were and how sorry he was for not picking any of this up earlier. T'Pol was completely and totally restless, annoying Trip because he could no longer sleep. He turned on his side, so he was now facing her, and smiled at her emotional state. He had _never _seen her like this and it was quite refreshing to be the unemotional one, for a change. "Why don't cha get some rest. Or at least lay down." T'Pol had been pacing back and forth for the past ten minutes. She was panting and sweating horribly, all from her fever. She was very emotional; not excluding frustration and annoyance. She actually seemed to be holding back on some of her emotions; some that she just wouldn't let through. "So, ya wanna explain all this, 'cause I know you know. Or do I get to guess to my heart's desire?"

T'Pol glared at him. She knew what was happening to the two of them and that he had no clue. After all, he did have a right to know. "The chemical… Did you hear that?"

Trip looked at the door, "I think so."

Just then, two people burst in, going too fast for them to identify them. One grabbed T'Pol by the waist, the other dragged Trip out of bed. "Now," the one who had Trip hissed into on small communicator. Trip and T'Pol continued to struggle before and after they were caught in a white/blue light.

They appeared in a chamber of sorts. The glow and sudden changing of color hurt their eyes. They both blinked trying let their eyes adjust, temporally stopping them from struggling with their captors. That was just enough time for the third person in the room to come up to them and inject them with something. Everything started to grow darker, even with the bright, colorful lights, and both slipped into unconsciousness.

**Taso Ship**

Trip woke up in a dark, small room. He had a bad headache and a fever. He even had this strange feeling, a feeling he couldn't begin to describe. It was this strong feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. 

Once his vision was clear, he took a better look around. It was cold, damp, and very dark. The walls were bare and so was the rest of the room, besides them. It was small; perhaps five or six meters in length and formed a square. It had a familiar feeling, a bad one. After he thought about it, he could remember it was the same place from his flashback. 

He looked over at T'Pol; she was still asleep. He pushed himself next to her to see how she was doing. His face was mere inches away from her face as he checked her pulse. He felt an overwhelming desire to kiss her; why he felt this way all of a sudden, he had no idea. He started to feel a rush of primitive and strange feelings; some of which he had no name for. He brought his hand to her face and caressed it slowly.

A swooshing sound told him someone was coming. He quickly turned away from her and tried to stand. The best he got was a half-witted sitting position. He was panting hard as the need to protect her was all that registered in his brain. 

"Ah, Commander, you're awake. Your system always did fight off the sedatives much faster." Captain Terion said with an evil smile plastered over his face. 

Trip rapid breathing never cease, especially not when his eyes started to burn with fire as his anger grew. He continued to force his still wobbly legs to stand, trying to increase his own intimidation. 

_He had been shoved into a dark room. The same room as before. He put his hands down; trying to brace himself for the imminent force of the blow hitting the ground would create. He was already sore, cut, and beaten, but now he hurt far worse. _

He heard a cold, evil laugh that came from behind. He turned his head to see who held the laugh. It was…

'Xion,' Trip thought as his flashback ended. He had meet him briefly after he returned to duty. His disoriented caused him to lose quite a bit of his dormancy. 

"The sedative is pretty strong, isn't it? I bet you're felling pretty bad by now. Sick to your stomach; you always use to. Or that could have been all those diseases you had in your system." He was circling Trip now. Drawling closer then backing off. Trip merely stood in a defensive position between him and T'Pol; tensed, getting ready to fight. 

"Good. I see it's working."

"What's working?" Trip's voice was harsh and rash. 

"I'm not entirely sure. IT seems to be something you should ask her about. She'd know." He nodded toward T'Pol when he said that. He gave him a emotionless look before walking out the door.

Trip tried controlling his breathing but he still had so much adrenalin in his system. He bent down and checked T'Pol again. She was rousing so Trip shook her to make the process faster. "T'Pol, T'Pol, wake up."

She moaned before blinking, starting to become more aware and alert to her surroundings. "Commander?" She felt just like Trip had when he first woke; feverish, her head hurt, and she had a rush of emotions envelop her. "What happened?"

"We were… abducted by the Tasos. They injected us with something that knocked us out." After T'Pol seemed to take that in he finished with. "You were saying something in sickbay before, what was it?"

T'Pol took a minute to think how she was going to phrase it. "We are both suffering from the Ponn Farr. It is a chemical imbalance that forces all Vulcans to return to the home world and… take a mate every seven years of our adult life. It takes away our ability to make logical chooses and effects our emotional control."

"No wonder that marriage thing was such a big deal." Trip commented.

"Yes. The bond formed between us must have been something they did to us before. Causing me to experience Ponn Farr must have been a side effect of that. I am sorry to have involved you; it was, at the time, the most logical thing to do."

"Ya don't have t' apologize. I think I understand." 

His compassion and sincerity intrigued her. He was knelling next to her now sitting up form. An over-whelming urge to kiss him took over and she leaned closer to him. When their lips touched, it was the weirdest thing either had ever experienced. Trip felt like he was in two places at once; he was feeling her lips on his but also his lips on hers. They broke apart after a while, but only once they needed air. Passion and desire burned in their eyes as they stared deeply into them. 

The sanitations they felt were nothing either had ever encountered. They could feel the other's emotions, physical and mental feelings. Trip brought his hand to her check and went to kiss her again, his inability to control anything stronger than ever. 

The door opened and Xion and Terion walked in. "Commander, Sub-Commander, this is not the time for that." Trip moved away from T'Pol, the same protectiveness over took him. He stood up and no matter how feverish and wary he felt, he tried to protect her from them. He was running on pure instinct and adrenaline. "Take him first." Xion walked up and grabbed Trip; T'Pol jumped up and twisted his wrist, flipping him over.

Terion walked behind her and injected her; Trip tried to help but couldn't. She fell limp on the ground and Trip and firmly taken away.

**Sickbay**

Phlox walked in and was about to asked how they were doing when he noticed both beds were empty. "Commander Tucker? Sub-Commander T'Pol? Are you here?" When there was no answer, he walked over to the comm. and asked, "Commander Tucker, Sub-Commander T'Pol, if you're on the ship please answer." Again no answer. He tried asking Hoshi to scan the ship for them, fearing they could not answer. 

"I'm not reading them anywhere, Doctor." Hoshi answered, dismay filling her voice.

**Bridge**

"Are you sure they're not on the ship." Archer questioned Hoshi.

"I'm positive, Captain."

"Can you check the Taso's ship; see if they're on their ship?" Archer asked, trying all options. 

After a short pause, Hoshi looked up, disappointment written all over her face. "I can't get past their hull, sir."

"Then hail them." 

He received many strange looks from the bridge, but Hoshi complied anyway. "Aye, sir."

The screen flickered to show their bridge and Terion standing there. "Hello, Captain. What a pleasure."

Archer showed a small forced smile and replied, "It would be if it weren't under these circumstances. Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol are missing. Do you have any idea were they might be? A cloaked ship we may not be able to detect?"

Captain Terion looked just the slightest bit shocked. He shook his head and told Archer, "No, I don't know where they are. But we will look."

"Thank-you." The link cut and Archer's face dropped. "He was lying through his teeth. He knows exactly where they are, he's just not telling." 


	5. The Dark Room

Author's Note: You know, again I appreciate all the reviews and the fact anyone is reading this at all.   
  
In this chapter, anything happening on the bridge is happening at the same time on the Taso ship and visa versa. That will make sense later when you read this. 

Summary: When Enterprise starts to mount a rescue, will someone on board the Taso ship be able to help?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five:

The Dark Room

**Medical Facility**

Trip had been brought to a bright, white room in which he was strapped down to what felt like a piece of wood. He was on his stomach and his arms crossed under it. He was strapped so tightly down and the position they put him in, made it almost, if not, impossible to struggle without it hurting. His face was turned to the left, cutting off his hearing in that ear. It was also leaving him with a horrible cramp there as well. But none of that stopped him from taking advantage of all the adrenaline in his system. 

But as he looked around at what he could see, it seemed very familiar. He remembered it from one of his flashbacks. Then Xion's face became visible when he looked up; the same look used when someone, anyone, used to try to intimidate their prey. "Comfortable?" 

"Very," he replied through his clenched teeth; his eyes clouded with anger and rage.

There was one other Taso in the room; he was just out of Trip's visual range but he could almost sense his presence. After a few gestures from Xion that Trip didn't understand, the other Taso said something in a strange language that Trip wasn't familiar with at all. The voice was cold and deep. He had an evil, devilish tone that sent chills up his spine. 

Then he heard footsteps heading toward him. A second after they stopped, a smacking noise, quickly followed by a scream, filled the room. Trip took quick breaths and gritted his teeth, preparing himself for the next blow. 

**The Dark Room, At The Same Time**

T'Pol felt extremely uncomfortable, yet her position was completely normal for her. She even felt that way when she stood. 

A Taso stood in front of her, blocking the door. He seemed to be observing her ever move; it was very unnerving for her. She considered attacking, her strength was at least twice his and the adrenaline in her system would make her that much more able to win. But her rational side was taking over just a little. She knew she had no idea where Trip was, how to get to him, or even if she could get out the door. 

A small communication device said something to the guard in a language T'Pol had never heard before. Very shortly afterward she screamed in pain. A shrilling pain went all the way down her back. The guard only smiled and said something into the communicator. The pain came and went, time after time, and when she felt as though she was on the verge of consciousness, it finally stopped. She laid down and tried to control her breathing. 

**Terion's Ready Room**

Terion's ready room glowed with the incessant rotation of the beautiful colors of the ship. His door chime rang and the doors opened. "Ah, Doctor, do come in. So, what do we have on our… guests?"

Uion hesitated before walking in and let the door shut. He wanted… no needed to tell Terion his concern. "Captain, I'm concerned about the side-effect we accidentally triggered during the bonding process. The imbalance in their brain chemistry will become life threatening before much longer if it is not fixed."

"So, we've lost people before."

"But they'll die before we get any relevant information from them. All this would have been pointless."

"Fine. Then fix it. I don't care how." Terion's order held pure ignorance to the matter. 

"I can't, sir."

"And why not?"

"I don't know how. It's unlike anything I know how to medically treat."

Terion thought for a moment, before he inquired, "They'll have to know. Ask one of them." The harsh tone and the need to help them sent Uion practically running out the room.

**Medical Facility**

Xion had left moments before and Trip silently prayed he wouldn't come back. He was boiling now, from both anger of what Xion did and the fever he had. 

Uion walked through the sliding doors and walked over to Trip. His stride was one of ease and chorizema, something only someone in charge could truly produce. "How are you feeling?" Uion's whisper was both so sincere and worried it genuinely shocked him. "You look awful," Uion commented about both Trip's rapid breath and freshly marked back. "Please, how do you counter act the chemical imbalance. I must know I want to help."

Uion's plead was almost heart breaking. Trip had immediately took a liking to him the first time they meet. He had always trusted his first instinct and this was no different. "I… don't… know how…. But T'Pol… might."

Uion smiled; not an evil, sinister smile like Xion, but a kind, warm one, one that showed his compassion. He grabbed a hypospray and injected him. Then he looked around to check and see if anyone was looking before loosening his restraints and allowing him to move his arms into a more comfortable spot. "That should help," then he disappeared through the door and into the colorfully light hall. 

**The Dark Room**

The door opened, letting the bright lights in. T'Pol sheltered her eyes as a form entered. The figure crouched down next to her sprawled out body. She looked up and saw his eyes; they were full of compassion, sympathy, and sorrow. "Sub-Commander T'Pol, I must speak with you. I need to know how to reverse the chemical imbalance. How do you reverse it?" 

He spoke in an even, normal voice and she knew it was a voice she could trust. When her vision cleared of the cloudiness from the anger and pain, she looked closer and saw that it was Uion. She starred at him a while longer before she had actually digested what he had just said. "We don't discuss it with outsiders."

"Yea, well this 'outsider' is the only person who can and will help you. We both know that if you don't tell me, then both you and Commander Tucker will die." Uion's urgency did not escape his words. 

She starred intently at him and he starred just as intently back. "Fine," and she preceded to explain only things she thought relevant about it. 

About fifteen minutes later, once she had finished, Uion knew all that he didn't want to know about their situation. "I have to find a way to get the two of you out of here. It's the only way."

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'll find it, I promise." He shot up and walked out the door, not even blinking at the colorfully bright lights emanating from the hall. 

T'Pol continued to stay sitting, trying to calm and relax herself. She let her mind wonder; the feeling of laying down on a board filled her essence. She felt like she was strapped down and uncomfortable. She knew it was Trip she was feeling, knowing it was the bond allowing her to. She could even feel Trip's pain and… fear?

But his fear wasn't of someone or something but for her. That she might be hurt. Or they might hurt her like they did to him. She could also sense very little, if not any, fear for himself. When she dug farther into his mind, she felt something, buried in his sub-conscious. It was a feeling, one she had no name for or words to describe it. But she could reciprocate it; if she wherever to admit it, she felt the same thing, it was also deep in her own sub-consciousness. 

**Bridge**

The bridge had gone deathly silent after Archer's accusation. "Sir, how can you be so sure?" Travis asked, his uncertainty showing through his words. 

"Let's just say I have a knack for seeing a liar. And he is one," Archer said in a steady, neutral voice, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Then if they were lying about that then they must have them on their ship. And that would be good reason to have been the ones who took them the first time." Hoshi stated, as mostly all the pieces fell together. 

"They do have for more advanced technology. Clocking and transporter, for example. They could have easily been cloaked and beamed them up to their ship and back down to the planet without us ever knowing."

"But why? What could those two know that would be of any use to _them_?" Archer asked no one in particular. 

"They were probably just the ones they scanned first or in that place. And then they took the same people because they had to finish something they started with them when they thought necessary," Malcolm answered. 

"'So what are we going to do about it?" Travis piped in. Everyone stayed quiet for no one knew the answer. 

**Medical Facility**

The doors opened and who walked in was Uion helping T'Pol, who looked haggard; her fever, like Trip's, had not gone down. Her hands were tied behind her back and he held her arm tightly. His free hand he had a small hand-sized phaser. He seemed to look carefully around before he barked, "Everybody out!" The few nurses and one guard gave puzzled but obedient looks. They all walked passed Uion and out the door into the colorful hallway. 

Uion walked up to, the now unguarded, Trip. He seemed more comfortable but now where near relaxed, most likely from the restraints being loosened. He had tensed slightly at his arrival and how he was treating T'Pol, but once he told everyone to leave he didn't seem as tense. "I spoke to T'Pol, here, and she explained quite a bit to me. I can't help you with this… Ponn Farr, but I can help you off the ship. There you two can help yourselves."

"Why?" Trip questioned.

"I feel obligated to help. I stood back and watched last time, not even voicing my opinion. But now… now I can and will help." After a pause he said, "Come on." Trip's restraints were undone and he was able to sit up. He brought a hand to her arm, "Are you ok?"

She shook her head to tell him she was. "Alright, then lets get a move on. Remember you're my prisoners. Cooperate and they wont try to intervene. We'll be in the transporter room in no time." T'Pol's hands were still loosely tied, so Uion helped Trip up and tied his hands similar to T'Pol's. He held the phaser-like weapon at them; finishing off the act.

They walked out of the room and into the hall filled with five bewildered nurses and one outraged guard, "Where are you taking him? I was not informed of him being taken anywhere," the guard had demanded.

"Well, if you had a rank you just might had been thought of as important enough to be informed. But obviously you don't, so we didn't. Step aside. Now!" Reluctantly, the guard moved away, angrily starring at him. "You five, get back to work."

He seemed harsher and much more confidant and in control. The change was noticed by both Trip and T'Pol but not the other six; they didn't seem to think anything of it.

They continued on, the halls stung their eyes as the vivid colors incessantly to change and shift from place to place. The doors seemed to blend into the walls and one would have to wonder how they didn't run into a wall. Trip tried to make a mental note of anything they passed or anything familiar; which was extremely hard considering the color was never the same or that doors and panels appear non-existent to the untrained eye.

**At The Same Time, Bridge**

Hoshi was sitting in her station, using her great ears to try and find out where Trip and T'Pol were. She had significantly narrowed the searched to three decks in one of the stern sections. Now she was trying to get that down to one deck. 

Meanwhile, Malcolm and Travis were devising a plan that would temporally cut off their power. "Xion said something about their shields operating on a tacyonbased frequency." 

"So if we direct a tayon beam toward their shields-"

"It would disable them. Then we could fire a torpedo at their power generator. Xion told me it takes them fifteen minutes to get it back up."

"Then we'll have time to look for them but we won't have enough time to take a shuttle, much less dock. We'll have to use the transporter," Travis finished off their plan.

**Taso Ship**

He stopped them after about two and a half kilometers of hallways and fives decks down. A door slide open, reviling not a transporter room, like they were first in, but an empty one. It was a large, vacant room in which there was no light. Except in the dead center of the room where Trip and T'Pol were pushed into. They could no longer see anything out of the circle of light.

A laugh, Trip recognized as the evil laugh of Xion, echoed in the spartan room. "Humans are so easily influenced. They follow instincts and feelings so blindly; all it takes is a kind personality and they instantly trust you."

Trip's urge to rip Xion apart returned as he came vaguely into view. Trip grinned his teeth and made a savage face. At the same time he pushed hard on the ropes, almost making it lose enough to take off. He then lunged at Xion, only to bounced back when he hit the edge of the light. He landed hard on his back and whimpered in pain for his back still hurt like hell from being whipped. 

Xion and his partner, still to far in the shadows to see, laughed at his actions. "There is a protective forcefield around the lighted area. Don't bother to try and escape, it won't work," Xion's companion stepped forward, reviling himself to be Terion. Trip struggled harder when he saw his identity. 

T'Pol had been working on her own ropes ever since it was put on, back in the holding cell she was in. She was almost out of them, although a little late, she would be ready for their change of escape. 

Trip, on the other hand, was having less luck. He had managed to use his hands to force himself into a sitting position. And then, from there, he was able to stand up. The trouble was, his ropes were tied much tighter than hers and he had had less time to try and untie them. Luckily, in this state, he almost had the strength of a normal Vulcan and he kept trying to break it. 


	6. Executing The Plan

Author's Note: OK, this is going to be technically my last chapter. If you like it and want another one, R/R and say so. If you think the end works for you, then I might not continue. 

Anyway, I hope you like the story and I do hope to continue for I've really liked writing it.

Summary: As the last of the plan starts to fall together, will they succeed or fail to rescue them? What will happen if they don't?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six:

Executing The Plan

**Archer's Ready Room**

They informed the Captain of their plan and what it would require. "It will definably put a strain on the emitter and we'll have to do it quick or they may detect us," Travis explained. 

"I recommend keeping the team to a maximum of four or five."

"Alright, you're plan sounds good, and it's most likely the only shot we're going to have at getting them back. Malcolm, brief two of your best officers, make sure they don't have a problem with the transporter. Travis, you go to Engineering and tell them what needs to be done. Malcolm, once you've got your men ready, equipped, and in the transporter, I want you up here to do the shooting before you get down there to leave." Each of Archer's orders was meet with obedient nods. 

They all walked out of his ready room at his dismissal. The other two headed out to do what they were told, while Archer went over to Hoshi. "How's it going?"

"I've narrowed it down to these two decks," she pointed to were she meant on a blue print of the Taso ship, "and this section," she pointed to a rear section of it.

"Good work. Keep working, try to narrow it down to one deck. The rescue team will need all the help they can get." He walked over to his seat as Hoshi went back to work. He sat on the edge of his chair and he starred at the Taso ship and hoped that they could pull this off.

About ten minutes later their plan was almost ready to set in motion. "Alright, sir. I think we're as ready as we're ever going to be," Travis reported. 

"Hoshi?" Archer asked.

"I've just sent the coordinates to the transporter room."

"Malcolm?" 

"My men are in the transporter room, ready to transport when told. Also the power generator and weakest shield area have been loaded into the targeting sensors."

"Prepare to activate the tacyon beam," After a few beeps Archer gave the order.

A blue light shot out at the Taso ship and their shields started to fluctuate. A second later they visibly went down and Malcolm initiated phase two. A torpedo shot out at their belly and the ship tipped back a little. Malcolm ran to the turbolift and was obviously heading to the transporter room. The entire bridge was silent and they all held their breaths as they hoped their plan would work.

The transport had been successful, though they still felt uneasy. No matter what they thought, they quickly shifted into security mode and assessed their situation. Their first reaction was to shield their eyes as the brilliant lights hurt them. Once their eyes adjusted enough to look at the walls, they saw that there was no visible doors or panels. They felt along the sides as they tried to find a door. When they turned a corner, two haggard figures stood next to the wall. 

**Dark Room**

Trip had almost broken through his restraints and was about to slide it off when the whole room shook and went pitch black. Trip ripped his hands out of the ropes and lunged himself at Xion; who he could barely see. The rage and strength that Trip had then displayed as he beat the crap out of Xion, stunned and astonished even himself.

Meanwhile, T'Pol took it upon herself to 'take on' Terion. She pinched his shoulder in the correct spot, effectively knocking him unconscious. She tried to spot Uion but it was too dark for her eyes to see. She walked over to Trip and pulled him off Xion. "Trip, we _have_ to go," the use of his nickname not only surprised trip but T'Pol as well, but they had no time to contemplate it. He stood up and they tried to find the exit. Once they got outside they bumped into three people they weren't expecting.

"Commander Tucker? Sub-Commander T'Pol?" When their identities were confirmed as such, they walked forward and Malcolm asked, "Are you two alright? You look awful."

"We will be fine. What happened?" Trip asked the necessary question.

"We were able to cut off their power but it won't be for long." Malcolm took out his communicator as the other two stood watch, phasers at the ready. "Away team to Enterprise, we've found them. Beam-" He was cut off by a humming sound and his static came over his communicator. "The power's back up."

"Then how do we get out?" One of the security officers, Lieutenant Jackson, inquired.

"They must have a shuttle bay somewhere," the other security officer, Lieutenant Neill, stated.

Malcolm tried his communicator again, "Hoshi, do you know where their shuttle bay is?"

"Lieutenant, your…up. The shut… ay?"

"Yes! The shuttle bay."

"It's tw… ecks down. Th… straight down t… all."

"Thanks." Malcolm closed his communicator and put it back into his pocket. They had already been running down the hall, Trip leading them to the turbolift they came down in.

**Taso Shuttle Bay**

They had found the door leading to the shuttle bay, only to be stopped by two Taso ensigns. Jackson and Neill easily stunned them with their already upholstered weapons. Then they helped Trip and T'Pol into the closest shuttle to the door. Malcolm ran over to the shuttle bay control panel to depressurize and opened the door. When the door started to open, he ran over to the shuttle only to be stopped at the nose.

A bruised and beaten Xion walked in. Malcolm didn't have time to reach for his phaser nor did he had much of a chose. Xion held a phaser square at his chest. He walked forward until he was inches away from Malcolm. "Come out, I have a phaser trained on him.

**Inside The Shuttle Pod**

Neill, who also had trained in being a pilot, had finished the start-up sequence. The engine hummed as it was being turned on. They were ready to go, as soon as he figured out how. Starfleet technology was complicated enough but crystal technology, something he had never seen before, was hard to learn how to operate on the spot. He did have a hard time getting the engine on but he was lucky to not have hit something… that shouldn't have been in the shuttle bay. 

Then they saw Xion come in and they noticed that Malcolm had not come in. _"Come out, I have a phaser trained on him."_

They all looked at each other, scared yet determined. Trip looked up and saw a hatch of some kind. "You three go out there, I've got a plan." Jackson handed him his phaser before he popped the hatch and hoisted himself up. The other three walked out the back. 

Trip carefully crouched down and walked across the top of the shuttle. He looked over the edge and tried to listen to what was going on.

__

"As I said before, humans are so easy to convince."

Then Trip put his plan into action; he lunged at Xion. When he made contact, he knocked him down as he grabbed his arms. He flipped over him and released his arms. He quickly turned over and got into a kneeling position. He aimed his phaser and shot Xion square in his chest. Xion feel limp onto the ground.

Jackson and Malcolm escorted Trip and T'Pol into the back of the shuttle and Neill went to the helm. He closed his eyes and toke a deep breath and toke one last quick look over the controls. 

He took a guess and pressed a red crystal. Luckily, it was the right chose. They glided, rather shakily, out the shuttle bay door. They were jolted sharply right; telling them they were now under attack. He kept stirring them straight toward Enterprise. Only now he had to try to avoid the phaser fire that now surrounded them. 

"Enterprise, this is Lieutenant Robert Neill. Please open your shuttle bay door."

Enterprise opened its own shuttle bay doors and allowed them access. But before they made it there, Enterprise had provided them cover fire in hopes the shuttle would actually make it back in one piece. By the time they got into the shuttle bay, Enterprise had managed to take out three of their five phasers.

They had made it into the shuttle bay, effectively hitting Shuttle Pod One. Now Jackson, Neill, and Malcolm were back in their quarters, resting. Trip and T'Pol still had high fevers. The doctor was practically hyperventilating over the fact he was ordered to allow them to go to T'Pol's quarters. The chemical imbalance was getting very sever; they were both near death.

**T'Pol's Quarters**

The two were sitting face to face. Their breathing was harsh but steady, in rhythm with each other's. Their hearts were beating fast, something that was also in tune with each other. They both were sweating, adding a glow to their skin.

T'Pol could feel his breath on her face, as he could her. She could see the desire and confusion growing in his eyes. She knew the confusion was because he had almost no idea what this was about. She also knew the desire was from the Ponn Farr, making his true feelings come out. All though she would have never guessed his desire would be directed toward her; nor did she think hers would be toward him.

"T'Pol you said you knew how t' reverse this. How?" Trip asked, more as a statement but T'Pol's only answer was a simple nod. "Alright, start with what it's for. You said earlier that it told ya t' go home and-"

"Mate," T'Pol cut him off.

"Ya, and is that how we… undo this? We-" he made a kind of coughing noise and gestured between the two of them. 

"Yes, it is the only… relevant way I know how in this… type of situation." T'Pol stated matter-o-factly, her logic just barely in tacked but there nonetheless. Trip nodded his head as the confusion cleared. 

Trip leaned in and their lips met. He brought up his hand and tenderly caressed her check as she brought her hand and laced it in his hair. They hungrily and feverishly kissed and their lips barely parted as Trip lifted and guided T'Pol to her bed.

When she awoke, her fever was completely gone and her mind was as clear as it was going to get for having just woken up. She could feel a hand on her back and her own hand was across, what felt like, a man's chest. While her head was lying on his shoulder. She could feel that the two of them were naked and she immediately remembered what had happened. 

She looked up at the sleeping form whose arms she was in. It was Trip; he seemed so peaceful and undisturbed by anything as he slept. She brought her left hand (the one across his chest) and brought it up to his face. She slowly and tenderly caressed his check with the back of her hand. She could feel the stubble that had gone unshaven over the last few days. 

She laid her head back down on a comfortable spot on his shoulder and her hand slowly slid back to its place on his chest. She closed his eyes and she allowed herself to take in everything about him; the way he smelled, the rhythm of his heartbeat, the way his chest gradually lifted and lowered as he breathed in air. She thought of everything; everything that had happened that night, Trip, of what she had sensed from him earlier, what her own feelings for him are. 

As the thoughts and worries slowly left her, she gradually drifted into a dream world, where she created the world for herself. Before she drifted off, she was given peace of mind when her last coherent thought was, 'I love him and nothing else matters. Not now.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, you liked it? Am I writing more or is that all you want? R/R, I can't wait to find out.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note: After thinking hard, I think I have a pretty good plot for the second part of 'The Torture Ship' and have written a good amount. In this Part, I'm going to try to explain some of the things left hanging in the last Part.   
  
For example, I'm sure you all want to know why the Taso took Trip and T'Pol. Also I'm know you want to know how their relationship progressed, better or worse. Will the crew ever find out? I know that's something that everyone's waiting for. I know I'm having fun writing it.   
  
Also, I'm thinking of getting the Vulcan High Command involved later on. You know, somehow they find out or something. If you like the idea, tell me. I'm going to post hopefully tomorrow but I just wanted to put up this notice so who ever is reading doesn't give up on me. (Which I know you never would :))  
  
Summary for Part Two: As Trip and T'Pol attempt to understand their relationship, Enterprise discovers something else about what's going on. 


	8. Cat and Mouse

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter of the second part. I decided to put it with the first part because the last time I did a two parter, I had a couple people complaining that I didn't introduce some people because they didn't read the first part (which was stated in a few places). 

Anyway, I would like to thank all my readers for reading the first part and writing reviews (I know that takes effort). Secondly, I have to thank my sister Jodi, a.k.a. 'Jenny Jinn', for encouraging (definition- threatening my life, as a joke of course) me to write more and for reading it. Also my teachers for teaching me to read and write and all that. 

Forth, I would thank my inspiration for writing at all but I don't know who that is so I guess I can't. Fifth, I have to thank my older sister for getting me into all series of Star Trek so that I would be able to write this. Sixth, I'd like to thank Gene Rodinbarry for creating Star Trek so I can watch it and write about it period. Seventh, I would thank my cat or dog, but my mom hates animals so I don't have one. Eighth, I would like to thank my parents for having me and taking care of me so I could actually write this and have a computer and on-line. Ninth, I'd like to thank my oldest sister again along with my second oldest sister (oldest = 23, second oldest = 20, Jodi = 14) for teaching me how to do things on the computer. Tenth, I'd like to thank anyone who is still reading this because that either shows character for being polite even when I'm not there or it shows you're really strange and want a laugh. 

Summary: When Trip and T'Pol try to understand their new relationship, Enterprise discovers something that could send them back into a miserably memory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Torture Ship: Part Two

Chapter Seven:

Cat and Mouse

**T'Pol's Quarters**

What had felt like seconds was actually three hours. She woke because of she felt a stir underneath her. She could smell Trip's sent, one that no longer disgusted her. She opened her eyes and saw Trip beaming at her. Though she knew the Ponn Farr was gone, she still felt the irresistible urge to smile back. 

Though it was a faint smile, Trip still felt privileged to see it. It was his own special treat. He moved his head closer to hers and kissed her; it was a soft, tender kiss. When he broke it off, she was still smiling. 

He looked her in the eye and said, "I have a question."

"What is it?" 

"The telepathic bond? Did that... go away like the Pan, Pin-"

"Ponn Farr, and no. Not exactly," T'Pol answered him, a little uncertain as to his response. 

"What does 'no, not exactly' mean?" 

"During our Ponn Farr, the telepathy worked when one of us was in a very... emotional state. Now, that our Ponn Farr has been complete, the bond is much stable. We can now access the other's mind when ever we want." 

Trip's curiosity increased by every word and his next question on his mind was spit out. "And what exactly does that entail?"

'This is one. We can also access each other's memories. We can also sense the other's emotions.' T'Pol's mouth never moved yet Trip still heard her words. 

"How-" T'Pol put her figure came up to his lips, cutting him off. 

'Just think of what you wish to say,' T'Pol instructed him.

Trip thought for a moment as he rephrased the question. 'How far away can we be and still communicate?'

'I am, unsure sure.'

Trip looked at the clock and knew it was time that they got up and went to see the doctor. He was expecting them at 0800 and it was already 0700. He looked back at her, a wicked smile plastered on his face. 'Let's find out what this can do.'

**Sickbay**

Trip was sitting on the edge of the bio-bed, rocking a little with impatience. T'Pol stood at the end on the bed Trip was sitting on. The doctor had scanned her first, finding that the chemical imbalance had been corrected, and now he was looking over the scans he had just taken of Trip. 

Sickbay was quiet, only filled with its usual sounds of the doctor's animals. But Trip and T'Pol's minds weren't. 

'I hate sickbay. I never really liked doctors.' 

T'Pol's eyebrow was raised in amusement at his confession. 'Doctor's, Trip.' 

'Yes, doctors. Well actually shots. I hated having to get them as kid, you know, before they made hyposprays. Needles,' He made an exaggerated shutter, 'Now infirmaries and such terrify me.' T'Pol tried hard not to smile at his reveling of his past. What! It ain't funny!'

Just the, Phlox walked over to them, his gigantic, cheerful smile covering his face. He gazed in amusement at his two patients, starring deeply and playfully into the other's eyes; even T'Pol was allowing emotions to leek through. His warm smile reached his eyes before he coughed, letting them know of his presence. They shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny, so they were no longer looking at each other.

"Your chemical imbalance seems to have corrected itself as well, Commander. I'm just curious as to what you did that could have fixed this." Trip and T'Pol immediately looked at each other; Trip's expression held a bit of amusement but both looked like little children who had a secret of their own. "Well, however you did it, it seems to have worked."

"Can we go now?" Trip asked, dearly wanting to get out of there. Again, T'Pol suppressed a smile at her mate's impatience that threatened to rise to the surface. 

"I see no reason to keep you here any longer," with that, Trip hopped of the bio-bed and the two of them walked out.

**Mess Hall**

Since it was 0800 and they had not eaten before they went to Sickbay, they had mutually decided to eat a late breakfast. The majority of the night shift was there, having just gotten off duty, while the rest of them were sleeping. 

After getting their food, they were invited to sit with very beat Hoshi and a half-awake Travis.

"Tired?" Trip mocked as he sat down and started eating his scrambled eggs and bacon. 

"I wasn't the one who got to have a nice long sleep."

'If he only knew,' Trip told T'Pol with a sly smile, recalling *cough* their not so PG night.

Travis caught the exchange of looks and Trip's smile but not their purpose. "Don't la-" his come back was interrupted by a yawn. Hoshi and Trip both erupted with laughter and once Travis recovered, he did as well. T'Pol, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at their behavior.

Once their laughter subsided, Hoshi asked, "So, you two seem much better than the last time I saw you."

"Yea, uh, the Doc says the imbalance that gave us the fevers and all has been fixed," Trip answered before eating the piece of bacon on his fork. 

"So, what did ya have to do?" Travis asked; it seemed that everybody wanted to know the answer to that.

T'Pol went to open her mouth but Trip interrupted her when he said, "OH, uh, it was some Vulcan ritual thing." He shrugged his shoulders and the other two seemed to accept that as the real reason. 

Hoshi and Travis dropped their heads as they ate some more of their breakfast. Trip and T'Pol's eyes locked and Trip didn't need her to arch her eyebrow to see, and sense, the amusement written over her face. 'Intriguing excuse. Then again it was not far from the truth.'

'In that case, I think I'm goanna like your 'Vulcan rituals',' Trip comment, flirtatiously, as his boyish smile covered his face and shown in his eyes. 

When Travis looked up a few minutes later, their eyes were still locked and Trip's smile in place. "Did I miss something?" That alone was enough to get Hoshi's attention. Trip looked back down at his food, a red blush creeping up into his cheeks as a result of the embarrassment of being caught. T'Pol also looked down at her food, and Hoshi and Travis could have sworn her own cheeks slightly were flushed. The two looked at each other, smiling and trying not to laugh at what had happened. 

The rest of their breakfast went much the same way. They made small talk about the past two weeks and about whatever else they felt like.

**T'Pol's Quarters**

It was early in the morning, 0400 or 0500. Trip laid contently awake in T'Pol's bed as she lay in his arms. Her head had found a comfortable spot in the crock of his shoulder and her body across the side of his body. Her arm was across his chest and his hands were stroking her back. (It's up to your own sick and twisted mind to decide what they're wearing, or lack there of)

He brought his hand up to her face and brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen out of place. She looked into her eyes and said to him, "Tell me about your people."

He seemed a little taken aback by that but quickly recovered and responded, "Well, what would you like to know?"

"Tell me about… the ocean."

"The Ocean? (? You've never seen an ocean? What you don't have them on your world?)" With the shake of her head, he continued, "the ocean… I don't know how to explain it. Nor do I ever think I could, not with words anyway."

She looked a little disappointed by that just before she started to feel as if her legs were wet. They seemed to sting a little but that didn't bother her. She noticed that and knew that it had to have to be salt water. She started to feel the sharp, hard feeling of sand between her toes and under her feet. The sand she recognized easily from living on the deserts of Vulcan for the majority of her life. She could smell the salt from the water. The fresh yet salty air was something she had never smelt before and she found it to be quit… exhilarating. 

As the vision of the water came into view, she could she the different shades of green and blue that mixed and blended together to make the distinct color of the ocean. She saw the waves as they curled up into a barrel shape and then flatten up as they hit the surface. The sun was setting and the sky was left with a dark red and pink color. You could see the reflection of the sky in the water. Then she realized it was a memory of Trip's past, perhaps when he was a boy. 

As it slowly faded away, she could clearly see him. He wore a warm smile that lit up his eyes; happy to be able to show her something she wanted to know. T'Pol smiled, too; it was a real smile. One that lit up her whole face and showed the warmth and affection she felt for him at that moment. To be honest, she had no idea he knew how to do that; project a memory of his to her. "Thank you."

Trip smile changed from one of warmth and anticipation to one of satisfaction and gratification. "Anytime."

**Bridge**

They had been allowed back on duty that afternoon after the Captain had heard of their 'clean bill of health' the doctor gave them and the end of their prescribed twenty-four hours of rest that they needed. 

T'Pol had strolled onto the bridge with a completely different air, one that seemed... relaxed and content. She no longer had her strict, stern posture but she still had her Vulcan discipline. She walked over to the Captain and requested to be briefed on what had happened in her absence. 

He told her about the ships efficiency and that kind of stuff before he told her, "So far, we've detected no sign of the Taso ship, not since they cloaked after you two were brought back on board. But we have been getting anomalous readings that seemed to be following us."

"A cloaked ship perhaps; some have been known to cause certain anomalous readings."

"That's why I want you to look at them and see if that's true," he handed a PADD across the desk and she picked it up and glance at it. She looked back at him and nodded her head, letting him know she would look at it. She turned and walked over to her station, where she could access the computer. 

'So, how's it goin' up there?'

She raised an eyebrow at the familiar accent she heard in her head. 'It is going well.'

'What cha ya doing?'

'I am attempting to discover what this anomaly is that is following us.' 

'A cloaked ship?' Trip piped I, using his engineering skills to offer assistance.

'That was my first assumption. I am trying to confirm that now.'

'Oh, well then, I'll leave ya alone.' They stopped talking but neither ever stopped projecting their feelings or tried to shut themselves off to the other.

**Taso Bridge**

"Report!" Captain Terion barked as he walked onto the bridge. Everyone was rushing about; giving a report to someone or trying to fix something. Some how Enterprise had hit them pretty hard without realizing it and now something had gone wrong.

Xion looked up from his console and saw his Captain. He obediently started to tell him what was going on. "Sir, when Enterprise sent that tacyon beam at our cloak, they must have triggered something to make it start destabilizing. That's why it uncloaked us in the first place."

"Are we still cloaked?" Terion's inquiry came as more of an order than a real question.

"Yes, but we are leaving a trail of cloaking ions in our path. If they try to look for us or our scanning for it, they will find us." Xion's worry did not escape his words, he was as afraid as everyone that this would not work and he knew what that meant. They were all dead. 

"Keep working. I want this fixed now! If they detect us it will ruin everything!" And with that last command, he stormed off the bridge to go to his meeting with the doctor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked the first chapter in Part 2. I hope you still remember who everybody is! I had to stop and think what Terion's and Xion's names were. (At the time I didn't know the names but now I do ;) Please R/R. 


	9. Mouse and Cat?

Author's Note: I personally went over this twice, so I hope there aren't many mistakes, if any. And thanks Catspaw for offering to beta-read for me, I might take you up on that.

Summary: When they discover what the anomaly is, what else will the senior staff and crew learn?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: 

Mouse and Cat?

**Bridge**

Trip, after his conversation with T'Pol, decided to head up to the bridge and help out. Once he got there, Malcolm, Travis, T'Pol, Hoshi, and the Captain all stood around the briefing table. Captain Archer turned to look at him, annoyance clearly showing through his cool demeanor.

"So, what did I miss?" Trip asked as he slowed his pace, as he got closer to them; starting to feel uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"T'Pol found good reason to believe that the anomaly following us is, in fact, the Taso ship," Archer informed him, Trip heard none of the irritation in his voice but he could see it his eyes.

Trip looked over at T'Pol and caught her eyes with his. He smirked as he walked over to the table and thought to her, _'way t' go.'_ He then stood across from her; so he wouldn't have to take his eyes off her. 

"What we do not understand is this trail they are leaving behind them. It does not appear to be an ion or warp trail," Malcolm added to Archer's statement.

"We must have hurt them more than we realized," he muttered and then, after a pause, he thought, _'It might be the particles in cloaking field. When they sent that tacyon beam at their shields they must have harmed the cloaking generator.' _

T'Pol heard his thoughts and replied, _'That could be it. The cloaking field and the particles seem to exhibit similar readings.'_

During their conversation, the rest of the senior staff watched the series of exchanges between the two. They saw the different emotions, expressions, and body language they were displaying. What they thought they were seeing, Trip and T'Pol's own private conversation, was completely true, though they didn't know that yet. 

When it seemed their conversation had come to an end, they finally looked back up at the rest of them; expectant looks on their faces. It seemed that they had no idea no one else heard their discussion. They all stood, dazed and confused; Trip and T'Pol not realizing what they had just done and the rest not knowing that anyone possessed that ability much less them. Nor did they have any idea what they just said. 

Archer regained his composure and took control of the situation by saying, "You three back to your satiation and keep working on it. Trip, T'Pol, come with me." As the three confused officers walked back to the front of the bridge as Archer led the duo to his ready room. 

**Med. Facility**

A shrilling scream echoed through the large room. Accompanying it was a laugh that could only belong to a evil soul. The laughter soon died off once the scream ended. 

Uion walked up to the exhausted, battered man lying on a wooden board. This was merely amusement to him, not really research in which the man was originally taken for. 

Captain Terion walked in and noticed one of the Doctor's latest 'experiments'. He flinched when he saw the agony on the man's face; he never really had developed the stomach to torture people, that was the Doctor's and Xion's department. Of course it didn't bother him to be associated with these types of people or the idea of it. 

When Uion saw him, he allowed his 'specimen' to relax and rest while he talked to his Captain. "You wanted to talk, Doctor?"

"Yes, I have been able to activate the implants, sir." The doctor's reply was in a tone that could almost be classified as excited or even proud. 

Terion looked confused at that and voiced it clearly, "Implants? What implants? I was never informed of them." 

Uion gave a look to match for a moment before he shook his head and muttered something about not trusting Xion with a simple job like a report. He led Terion his office, which had the same multicolored looked as everywhere else on the ship. As he pushed a few buttons on the console while Terion starred, impassively, at the changes in the colors of Uion's desk. 

When Uion finished, a holographic brain rotated in mid-air. "This is Commander Tucker's brain. Here, at the base of his brain stem," the holographic image changed to an in-larged image of Trip's brain stem. You could barely see a silver chip where Uion pointed, "This thing is the implant. It's in the Sub-Commander as well. It monitors their physical and mental state, and even, in a way, their emotional. It automatically records everything; their body's reaction to stimuli around them, including the stimuli, their brain chemistry, their location, and the aforementioned things."

"Impressive, doctor. When were you able to put them in?" Terion asked, not interested in the implant itself but the topic of the report he was never give. 

"After you transported them back, I put them in while they were still unconscious. It was incase you two decided to allow them to go back to their ship again, which I will remind you I was completely against in the beginning. It was risky and idiotic! Not to mention foolish!" This kind of attitude with the Captain would have bought almost anyone else a week in the brig except him. For one, Terion needed him and second, he had a right to say that to his face because it was true and necessary. 

So instead, he shook his head at the doctor's outburst and told him to continue with his research on their most important subjects. He walked over to the door and once he was out, they quickly sank back into the camouflage of the wall.

**Archer's Ready Room**

The minute the doors closed, Archer was letting his frustration show. "What was that all about?"

"Sir?" T'Pol asked for the both of them, both not understanding the question. 

"Come on, the entire crew and I have noticed how much you've been hanging out lately. Ever since that incident with the Taso and your fevers, you haven't had one argument; you're always around each other unless on duty, and no one but you knows what happened when you were sick. What's going on? What happened? I'm asking as a friend… for now." Archer went on, Trip and T'Pol only then realized that all of that was quit right. 

The pair looked at each other. When T'Pol looked back at Archer, she preceded to explain what happened. "Something that the Taso did, provoked something in me called… the Ponn Farr. It is something that occurs every seven years of a Vulcan's adult life. It is… an irresistible, uncontrollable drive to return to the Vulcan home world and… mate."

"And that's what… you… did," Archer shock his head to get the image growing in his head to leave before getting back to business. "And let me guess, that… Ponn Farr was why you were sick. But how did Trip get it? He's not Vulcan." 

"I… gave it to him through a Vulcan bonding ritual I did not even recall doing." T'Pol finished answering all but one of his questions.

"Bonding ritual? What's that?"

"Well fer one… we can speak… telepathically. Which is kinda what we were doing out there without noticing it," Trip explained, slowing his pace from the mile a minute confession to long, drawn out words as he realized what they had done. 

Archer sighed and looked away, having no idea what to say to all that. "I… I don't know what to say. Except that I expected more of you."

"What do ya mean by that, Jon? We had no control over what we did. Hell, I don't even remember half of what I did during that time!" Trip practically yelled at his friend over the unfair accusation. 

__

'Trip,' T'Pol thought softly to him, causing him to turn and look at her.

__

'Sorry,' he thought back and he sighed. His jaw clenched and he glared at Archer, fire burning in his eyes. "Are we done here, sir?"

"Yes, you're dismissed," The two walked out; Trip storming, holding down his anger, and T'Pol tried to stay in step behind him. Archer remained in his ready room as he tried to contemplate what he had just heard. 

**The Turbolift**

__

'Trip, please look at me,' T'Pol pleaded with him in their own private manner. They had gone straight to the turbolift, or rather Trip had gone and T'Pol followed. After one or two minutes of standing in the turbolift, he hadn't said a word, telepathically or verbally, not since they had left the Captain's ready room. He merely stood starring at the door, steaming. 

"Trip, I do not understand why you are mad at the Captain. He was only doing his duty to find out why we were indeed acting differently," T'Pol spoke aloud rather than telepathically for she knew that, like touching, was a very intimate act and this was not the time for that. 

He tried to look forward and ignore her but she took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. She stared into his angered, blue eyes and he into her calm ones. "Computer, halt turbolift," the turbolift tentatively stooped and Trip knew she wanted an answer there and then and there was no negotiating.

He felt the calm and order of her mind as he reached into it. The waves of tranquility, relaxed him and he allowed his anger to dissipate. When the fire in his eyes had been cooled to a soft simmer, he replied to her inquiry, "I know, but Jon's my best friend, ya'd think he'd be a little more understanding."

T'Pol put a sympathetic hand on his right shoulder and then he laid his left hand on hers. After staying like that for a few seconds, T'Pol told the computer to continue. When they felt the turbolift begin to move again, Trip took his hand off of hers and she let hers slid down his arm. Before it could retreat back to its appointed place next to her leg, he grabbed it and laced his fingers through hers. They looked into each other's eyes and both smiled. When the lift stopped, they let go of their hands, so they weren't seen by anyone passing by, and walked out the now opened door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R/R, I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter. Like was Trip storming out a little too much? 

Anyway, I hoped you liked it. 


	10. Last Stand

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but with over the weekend I couldn't long on or post for obvious reasons. But here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. 

Summary: The last big fight will occur, but who will stand and who fall? And how can one choice save or destroy an entire civilization? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9:

Last Stand

**Captain's Mess**

They still had no real ideas as to what the Taso's intentions were. So they continued on as if they knew almost nothing so not to raise too much attention of the Taso's. It was 1830 hours and, no matter how much tension was still between Archer and Trip, they still all ate dinner together.

"Jon, I didn't mean ta go off at ya earlier. I was… I guess there's no excuse. I sorry, no hard feelin's?" Trip asked Archer. T'Pol had made him promise to apologize for his actions and he would not let her down. 

Trip extended his hand and offered it to Archer. After a second of anxious waiting on Trip's part as Archer thought about what he had just said, Archer took his waiting hand and grasped it firmly. The two men broke out in smiles and laughter over their childish behavior. T'Pol had watched the entire exchange and raised an eyebrow when they started laughing.

When their laughter subsided, the stuarts came with their dinners. Steak and potatoes for the Captain and Trip and a fruit salad for T'Pol. For some reason, most likely their bond, Trip wasn't really in the mood for steak, it almost seemed to disgust him and T'Pol had thing sudden… desire to have meat. 

The two of them kept sneaking looks at the other foods. Archer noticed Trip's tenth and T'Pol's ninth look and started to chuckle. "Why don't you guys just switch foods?" Archer asked when he had both of their attention. 

"I am a Vulcan, I do not eat meat." T'Pol stated lamely. 

"Ah, come on. Try some." Trip scooted his plate over to her. When she didn't move to try some, Trip took his own fork and steak on it. He steered it to her mouth and urged her to open it. He made a face that almost made her laugh, instead she just smiled slightly. Archer did a double take at that. T'Pol… smiling, how could this get any weirder? And it did, she opened her mouth to allow her first piece of meat to enter her mouth. 

At first, it was strange. She had never tasted anything like this before. It was hard and chewy, yet juicy and soft. She found that she actually… liked it. The taste was new and alien to her but she enjoyed it all the same. Trip and Archer looked at each other, both pleased with her look of approvable as she slowly chewed the piece in her mouth, savoring every bit. 

She looked at Trip once she had finished and let herself indulge in a small but warm smile. Her smiles were always small for her muscles were not use to being used. Trip gave her a lopsided grin and resisted the urge to kiss her. She had indulged herself in another completely non-Vulcan thing yet again and he loved it when she did that. It showed him she was trying to accept his peoples customs. 

T'Pol continued to share the rest of Trip's steak with him as he took bits of her salad for the rest of dinner. When dinner was over, the stuarts came back and took away the dishes, ignoring the fact that Trip's steak was in the middle of his spot and T'Pol's spot on the table. 

Now that Archer knew about… 'them', they seemed to relax considerably around him. They were now standing talking about whatever seemed appropriate. Trip's arms were around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. This seemed very… odd to him but he tried to overlook who it was in order to not laugh or become uncomfortable around the two of them. He figured he'd just have to get use to it. 

When it was 1030 hours the couple excused themselves since both were going to have to pull double duties with the small crisis they were having. They walked out, side-to-side and headed to the left. At first Archer didn't think about it, then a thought occurred to him, 'They live on opposite sides of the next deck. Trip always goes to the right to get there.' He chuckled to himself. They made a great couple; in love. There was only one problem; Trip is human and T'Pol is Vulcan. This would certainly be a step in the human/Vulcan relationship. 

He looked out the window at the approximant area the Taso ship was in and wondered what was going on in their minds. Then he decided him too needed his sleep for tomorrow and walked off to his room.

**Med. Facility**

Uion had observed many…fluctuations in the Commander's emotional state. It seemed the stimuli of being accused of something had caused him becoming upset which in turn caused his temperature to rise slightly and his pulse to increase.

He had also noticed other things, like when the Commander see the Sub-Commander, his pulse and respiration increase. He then became happier and when she left and his mood would be greatly increase; though he would be a little sad that she left at all.

T'Pol, on the other hand, exhibited similar reactions when she saw the Commander, although she was able to cover them up.

He also recorded the different emotions the two experienced during sexual intercourse. It was a process of sexual reproduction frowned upon in the Taso society. They now used implantation, sperm donation, and embryonic stem cell cloning to reproduce. But those methods were being to harm their population's reproduction systems therefore making reproduction increasingly hard. Which is why they were here…doing this stuff to these people. He just hoped some of the things they found would help in some way. Then he continued to look over the last bits of data before his meeting with Captain Terion. 

**T'Pol's Quarters**

Trip had never seen a Vulcan meditate; not even T'Pol. He watched her, in total awe, as she sat in such a restricting yet relaxed position. Her chest rose and fell in an unconsciously rhythmic pattern. The candlelight was shining on her face, producing a shadow over the left side of her face. Then, when the fire flickered, on the right then back to the left half of her face. 

When her eyes blinked open, she saw that he had not moved from the spot on the bed he was in when she had begun her meditation. Nor had he taken his eyes off her. 'What?' She asked telepathically rather than aloud for fear of betraying her emotions. 

"Nothin', it's just…you're gorgeous," he said, with a voice and eyes filled with tender and caring love. She gazed intently into his eyes and allowed herself to release the smile that was hiding itself inside her. "Com'on. Let's go to bed," Trip cooed and put his arm out to grab her waist as her form moved closer to him. The smile he wore was one of seduction and before either on of them had known it, T'Pol had given into his romantic advances. 

**Captain Terion's Ready Room**

"I believe I have gathered enough information from Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol. They have been… most helpful in understanding the problem just that much more," Uion reported to Terion. They, along with Xion, had meet in Terion's ready room to discuss what to do next. 

"And what should we do with Enterprise?" Terion asked his to ranking officers. 

"They know to much, we must destroy them! No one can ever our methods!" Xion demanded. 

"Yes, I do believe that that will have to be the solution. Destroy them, but not yet. First I what them to suffer," he paused for a moment to add to the drama and emotional suspense, "hit them and cloak. Keep moving around and keep them from detecting us. Make them panic and run around. When you've had your fun…finish them."

"No problem, sir. They'll wish they never came here," Xion replied and walked out of the room and headed to the bridge so that he could prepare.

"And your _patients_, doctor?" Terion asked in a scheming voice when he turned back to Uion. 

"They all died. I couldn't seem to do anything for them," Uion said in a very malevolent tone as delight almost sown through his eyes. 

"Good, good," Terion said with a nod of his head. Their plan had succeeded and they were about to head home to give that information which could save their people's lives. Then why did he feel so awful. Was he developing a conscience? No, no, he was given this assignment because he had no conscience. He shook his head and dismissed Uion before sitting at his desk. He observed the wall changing hue, wishing it was not him who was giving these orders.

**T'Pol's Quarters**

They were half dressed and asleep in bed, when the ship was jolted hard to port and the two practically were thrown out of bed. They spared a second to look at each other with worried faces. 

They quickly got out of bed and dressed themselves in their uniforms. They had known that the Taso had caught on and were now attacking. Trip ran to the turbolift that would take him to the engine room while T'Pol went the other way to get to the bridge. 

**Bridge**

Once she had reached the bridge, she could see that the night shift was frantically trying to handle the situation without the orders from a superior officer. So she immediately took charge and started to bark out orders for them to polarize the hull plating, charge the weapon systems, and scan to find where they were. 

As they attempted to locate the Taso, they had been hit three more times, each one helping to find them or their pattern of movement. In that time, Archer, Travis, Malcolm,, and Hoshi had made their way to the bridge and took control of their stations. 

With a silent order from Archer, Malcolm started to fire blindly at the Taso's last known coordinates. As they continued to get fired at, Travis performed skillful maneuvers to keep from them getting hit to badly. At the same time T'Pol continued scanning and trying to create a flight plan that they were using in order to anticipate were they were going to be next and Malcolm kept firing blindly at them.

Malcolm, with the help of T'Pol, had managed to hit their ship. The cloaking field in that area started to dissipate, allowing Enterprise to again see its amazing colors. Malcolm used this as an opportunity and fired directly at the spot and a little around it. 

**Taso Ship**

At the same time on the Taso Ship, Xion stood at tactical. Their phasers were locked on Enterprise as they tailed it through space. Suddenly, Xion fired their phasers and hit Enterprise, shaking them hard. 

He smiled and knew they weren't expecting that. This was the reason he had joined this _expedition; _to shot down unsuspecting ships like this one. Even though it wasn't his official job, that was being Second in Command, he still usually took over this position at times like these. 

He fired a few more times, three or four, before they stopped and turned around. He ordered for them to stop as well and started to use maneuvers he had learned some time ago. As he fired they tried to fire back, blindly. He had to give them credit, they were a resilient species and would not go down without a fight. He had also learned, from their previous encounter, that they are very loyal to each other. 

Suddenly, the bridge jolted and Xion, unprepared, almost fell to the ground. He looked at his console and saw that there was a brake in the cloaking field. They had managed to disable that quarter of the ship's cloak in one shoot! 

He couldn't resist a smile for he had always like a respectable, strong opponent. They had managed to stay this far in the game with a sever underhand. Yet now they were almost even; the Taso still having a slight one. 

The ship trembled many times as Enterprise continued to fire and hit them. Xion had hit them a few good times as well. Their cloak was gone and their shields practically nonexistent. Enterprise's weapons systems were hit and they no longer had phasers so they had started to switch to torpedoes. The Taso ship had no weapons left at all but they still had propulsion. 

A beeping noise told them that Enterprise was hailing them and they were debating whether or not to answer. 

"We were ordered to destroy ourselves if found out and in a no win situation," Xion countered Terion's decision to respond. 

"I will not let all this information go to waste. If we answer them, they may spare us and we can leave," was Terion's rebuttal but Xion wouldn't hear it. 

"Spare us! Spare us! You must be joking! We are the ones who should be choosing if we should spare them," he argued as he pointed to the beat up ship on their view screen. "We're much faster than they are. We can out run them, get away. They're not powerful nor strong enough to do or say anything about this."

Terion considered his proposal and knew it would work and that he was correct. He nodded his head and told engineering to prepare to go to Warp 8. Since it would take ten minutes to do so, he answered Enterprise's hail.

**Enterprise's Bridge**

"They're responding, sir," Hoshi Sato told Captain Archer after they had waited approximately five minutes.

"On screen," Archer called as he hopped out of his chair. The image of Terion and his bridge, it now had wires, debris, and smoke everywhere. "Captain Terion."

"Captain Archer," he replied returning the gesture of say hello.

"You attacked my ship without warrant, would you like to explain yourself?" 

Terion just looked at him, his look was not one of apology or guilt. "We did have a reason, Captain."

"And that being?"

"Orders to destroy you once we no longer had a use for your services," Terion said, impassively, effectively confusing Archer.

"Why? What services?" Archer asked. 

But before he was given an answer, Terion interrupted when he said, "Do not ask question that have answers you do not want to here," and with that, the screen went blank.

"Sir, they've just went to warp. Should we follow?" Travis Mayweather asked after checking his console. He turned, expectantly, to the Captain as he waited for his orders. 

"No, no. We can stay here until repairs are finished." His reply was meet with confused stares, but the complied nonetheless. 

T'Pol, on the other hand, spoke what everyone was thinking, "Why are we not following them, sir?"

Archer looked at her, not at all surprised that she asked, "He told us not to look any further, I'm respecting that."

"Respecting that! Sir, with all do respect, they just attacked us!" Malcolm said, outraged.

"I understand that, but… something about his comment… whatever their mission, it was very important… and personal. And I can respect that," Archer finished off his rebuttal and walked, solemnly, off to his ready room.

The bridge crew, now consistent of half the night crew and the majority of the senior staff, stood quiet for a time before, slowly, getting back to work. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was the _big _fight? R/R and tell me. 

Oh, and don't worry, this isn't the end. Not by far I hope. Well that is if you don't want it to be.

I'm pretty sure the next part will be the best of the story. That is if I don't blow it and write it completely wrong from what I have in mind.


	11. Have You Ever Seen The Ocean?

Author's Note: See I told you there'd be more. And here it is. If you read the changes to Chapter 7 (it's not necessary to understand the chapter but recommended), the title might give something away. It's just a small, thing but I happen to think it's cute. 

Summary: While on a planet for shore leave, Trip asks a question that could have an interesting outcome and significant consequences. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10:

Have You Ever Seen The Ocean?

They had been working on repairs for almost a little over a week. They had managed to restore the weapons systems and fix the damage done to the engines. Trip also had two teams working on fixing the haul plating. Since the hauls were not putting the ship in immediate danger, they were the second thing fix. The engines first, while a small engineering team and security fixed the phase cannons. 

They were all exhausted but none had ever complained. When they came across a small, uninhabited M-class planet, Captain Archer and a small went down to check it out. When they found nothing but a beautiful planet, he allowed, anyone who wanted it, shore leave. 

They set up a campsite and camped out in a clearing in the woods. The planet seemed to have been made up of small and large forests, mountains, and beaches. The entire crew was able to go hiking, climbing, swimming, and even observe animals extinct or completely alien from those of Earth. 

**Planet**

"Captain, do you know where Trip is?" T'Pol asked and Archer could see she was concerned for him.

"I thought he was with you," came his pathetic reply. 

"He was for a time. But I can no longer find him." Just them, Trip emerged from the woods and ran over to them. He seemed as giddy as a schoolboy and the fact he was panting and looked as though he had run a kilometer didn't seem to bother him a bit. From the ankle down on his pants were drenched and his shoes had what looked like dirt and sand on them. 

"T'Pol, I need to show ya something." He told her as he almost dragged her where he apparently came from.

"Do I get to come?" Archer asked, not meaning it, to the couple now about to enter the woods. Trip throw him a look and Archer just shook his head a laughed. 

Trip had led her through the woods for a half an hour and over a kilometer without giving her an idea of where they were going. She had given up on trying to understand this kind of behavior from him long ago and merely went alone with it. She found herself becoming excited, too, for she had found that although Trip did become easily emotional, something that got him acting like this and wanting for her to see, had to be interesting. 

When they finally emerged from all the trees, she saw a huge clearing. Sand covered the ground for the next eight meters in front of her and beyond that was water. It was a beach. It was a beach that branched off into an ocean. He had remembered that she had never seen a real ocean and had always wanted to. 

She looked at him and smiled. It was a bright smile; one that Trip always knew she was capable of. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehand to his and Trip slid his hands around her waist. She gave him a short, gentle kiss but it was enough to show her appreciation. 'Thank-you,' she whispered into his mind. 

Trip looked at her and she knew he had a question, one that was weighing heavily on his mind. T'Pol was curious as to what it was but knew that he would tell her if and when the battle going on in his mind was finished and the decision to tell her won. 

He kissed her again and took a deep breath. This was something he really, really wanted to do but it was hard to say; he just couldn't figure out how to say it. When he thought he had had it all worked out in his head, he looked deep in her eyes and said, in a serious yet hopeful voice, "T'Pol, I've been in love with you for long as I've known you. After I was able t' get over our differences, as not only specie but as people, I was able t' understand and accept how I really do feel about ya. And I know your people and mine are gonna have a tough time with this but," he paused and slowly removed his hands from their spot at her waist. He brought them up to her arms and allowed them to slide down his chest. T'Pol was oblivious to what he was doing especially when he knelt down in front of her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, interested in where this was going. He took a deep breath before removing something from his pocket. It was a black velvet box and when he opened it, he reveled a ring with a plain, gold band and two modest diamonds in the center that inter locked. "Will ya marry me?" Came the conclusion of his statement. 

T'Pol was stunned. His heart-warming speech was some kind of human marriage proposal, she now realized. In Vulcan society they were already technically 'married' but she knew Trip wanted to be married in his society. She knew the risks and that she would be even more scorned by her family and people and that there was a good chance Trip would too. This union could cost them both their careers but, as she had read in human literature, 'love is a risk in itself'. 

He waited, breathlessly, as she thought all of it through. He knew what he was risking by just asking and he would understand if she rejected him. When her lips began to move Trip barely registered what they said, but he did hear, "Yes, Trip, I will marry you." 

His grin turned into a huge smile that covered his face and his giddiness returned as he sprung up and took the ring from its container. He took her left hand and gently slid the ring on her ring finger. She looked at it and clearly didn't understand the significance of it. "It's called an engagement ring."

"Engagement?"

"Yea, ya know, the time in between the proposal and marriage. I see Vulcan and Human wedding rituals are very different from each other," Trip commented getting a nodded from his new fiancée. 

"Indeed. In Vulcan standards we would already be considered married," T'Pol replayed in her normal monotone voice but the excitement was there nonetheless. 

They remained silent for a moment or two before T'Pol asked, "Where did you get this? You never had the time to get it."

Trip smiled at that and said, "It was my mom's. She gave it to me and told me to give it to the woman I love and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And that's you."

They spent another moment of silence before Trip's smile turned into a wicked one as a plan developed in his mind. He picked T'Pol up and walked her to the water. When he got deep enough, he dropped her in. They both laughed as the water splashed up and drenched Trip as much as the contact with the water soaked her. They splashed the other with water and had a full blown water war. 

After an hour or two of playing water games and Trip teaching T'Pol the basics of swimming, the couple laid down in the sand and watched as the sun set over the ocean. The entire picture seemed so much like the memory Trip had shared with T'Pol that she almost didn't realize they were any different. But this time, this time was unique. She couldn't tell if it was the company or the fact she knew it was real, but this it wasn't just Trip's memory to share with her, it was both their memories to share with each other. 

**The Came Site**

When the two returned, most of the crew was asleep. One fire was still burning and, since neither of them was really tired, they walked over there to sit by the warmth. When they arrived, Archer and Hoshi were sitting there talking. They politely stopped and looked up at their new guests. 

The two smiled when they saw that they were soaked to the skin. "What happened to you two?" Hoshi asked seeing that the two were not alarmed by their appearance. 

They looked down and Trip just shrugged. "We were swimming," he said as they sat down next to each other, their proximity alarmingly close.

Hoshi, suspecting but not knowing any real facts or details of their situation, smile and tried not to make a scene of it. And that's when she saw it. T'Pol had a diamond ring on her left ring finger. She almost couldn't contain herself. She wanted to jump up and congratulate them but decided if they had not told her about their relationship, they should at least be able to tell her they were getting married on their own time. 

T'Pol had observed the changes in Hoshi and the way she was starring at her T'Pol's her hand yet trying not to make it that noticeable. T'Pol almost smiled at that behavior; she would not care if Hoshi had brought up the subject. In fact, she really wanted her to for she knew nothing, besides the rings, about human marriage rituals. 

Archer had seen the look that Trip was wearing and knew what it meant. He had proposed to T'Pol. When he looked over at his science officer, he could see that she had a moderately sized diamond ring on. It was an engagement ring. He gave Trip a huge smile and Trip couldn't contain himself anymore. He, too, broke out in a smile and soon after that Hoshi had followed to trend. 

"Congratulations, you two," Archer said and he gave him a hardy pat on the back.

"Yes, congratulations. Just a question, but how long have you two been together?" Hoshi inquired, not to pry, but she wanted to know.

"A little after the second time we were taken by the Taso," Trip said with a shrug. 

"You sure could have fooled me," came Hoshi's muttered reply. Trip gave a small laugh at that as he slid his arm around T'Pol's waist, no longer afraid to touch her in front of Hoshi. They stayed in that silence for a moment or two, just looking into the fire. 

"The High Command and Starfleet aren't going to like this, you do know that?" Archer asked, suddenly, his eyes never leaving their spot from the fire. 

Both Trip and T'Pol nodded their heads and Trip answered, "We know, Jon. We know."

The fire cracked and a spark flew while owls hooted and other night animals could barely be heard from the woods. The tide washed up on the shore and, if you strained your ears, you could hear it from the campsite. The wind blew through the trees, causing their leaves to rustle. Crickets, or what sounded like them, made the same annoying yet rhythmic sound in the background. 

Trip and T'Pol registered all of that but they were too deep in thought to think much about it. They both wanted to be married and knew the risk they were taking were big ones, but they did not want them to control them. 

**Bridge**

After their shore leave had ended, Archer sat in his chair in the dead center of the bridge. He seemed almost anxious about something yet excited at the same time. And Hoshi knew why. He was about to announce to the entire crew, Trip, T'Pol, Archer, and hers secret. 

She was just as anxious about the crew's reaction to the news as he was. She knew, from being one of the biggest gossip queens on the ship, that most would not be totally surprised at this news. Sure it was unexpected but certainly not unwarranted. 

Archer took a deep breath before he stood up and walked to the center of the bridge. Most of the bridge was now starring at him for they knew he only walked there if he was about to address them or talk on the view screen. He nodded to Hoshi and she turned on the comm. so the whole ship could hear. 

"This is your Captain speaking. I have some very… important news for you all. In a few months our very own Science Officer, Sub-Commander T'Pol, and Chief Engineer, Commander Tucker… are getting married." The reaction from the crew, or at least the bridge crew since they were the only part of it he could see, was… different than he expected. At first they were in complete shock, but once the majority realized what he had said they were ecstatic and seemed very happy for them. The minority, however, took a little longer to process this and once they did they seemed, what's the word… flabbergasted. Both Archer and Hoshi assumed that this was the reaction all over the ship.

**Engineering**

At the same time down in engineering, when Trip heard the announcement begin, he knew the Captain was going to tell the crew of his engagement. He was a bit of a nervous wreck through it. 

When his name was mentioned he got a few interested looks, but the real ones came when the marriage was mentioned. First, everyone was stunned. Of course they had all noticed how much the two had liked each other in the beginning with all their bickering, but all of them assumed it would be unrequited love.

When they got over the shock, everyone went up to him to congratulate by either shaking his hand, patting him on the back, or just saying so. This was not the behavior he was expecting. There was no prejudice against the fact she was Vulcan and he was Human. No body seemed to care that they were both officers on the same ship. And no one seemed upset that they had never even heard of them dating. 'Maybe this ain't goin' t' be so bad,' Trip thought to himself as he smiled with everyone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like the Proposal? I mean, it's not like I've ever been and/or proposed to anyone before. Please R/R.

One other thing, was the crew's reaction ok? Like was it real or did it seem to… perfect?


	12. The Joys of Marriage

Author's Note: I don't think I can control who Trip proposes to, well except T'Pol. I hope you enjoy this next chapter; my sister says it's quite funny.

Summary: When a communiqué from Starfleet and the High Command arrives, what will happen when the two of them, Captain Archer, Trip, and T'Pol have a 'discussion'?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11:

The Joys of Marriage

**Archer's Ready Room**

It had been a little over two weeks since they had told the crew and their wedding plans were already starting to be planned out. The couple had asked Archer to marry them and, of course, he had said yes. Malcolm was going to be the best man; Archer was Trip's first choice but he obviously couldn't. Travis had been asked to give T'Pol away since her own father could not and, most likely, would not do it. Hoshi was asked to be the maid of honor by T'Pol, after all the traditions had been explained to her, of course. 

"We are planning on letting anyone come who wants t'. And I could have a couple of cameras set up and broad cat it over the ship for those on duty," Trip explained to the Captain as they went over some of the specifics for the wedding. 

"Good," Archer nodded before his curiosity got the best of him and he had to ask, "So, what kind of wedding is it going to be? I mean, Human or Vulcan?"

Seeing as Archer was marrying them, he assumed it was going to be part Human, but he wanted to know if any Vulcan rituals were going to be in it. "It will be a Human ceremony. Followed by the private Vulcan rituals preformed afterward."

"Basically, Jon, in Vulcan terms we're already married. So we decided to have a human ceremony so we can be legally married in _'human terms'_. But we wont be considered husband and wife until we perform some kind of ritual," Trip said, clarifying what T'Pol had just told Archer. 

Archer seemed to understand. He nodded his head and asked with a sly smile, "What about a honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon? I am not aware of any moons that have or create honey."

Trip and Archer both laughed at her ignorance of the term. They hadn't taken into account the amount of discrepancies Human and Vulcan marriage rituals had. "Um, how do ya explain a honeymoon? It's a…uh, it's like a…celebration of marriage," Trip muddled for a response. 

T'Pol rose an eyebrow as Hoshi's voice came over the comm. "Sir, I have an incoming communiqué from Starfleet. It's Admiral Forrest," Hoshi paused a moment before she said, "he says it's important."

"Thank-you, Hoshi, patch it through to here."

"Aye, sir," A second later, the screen on his computer switched from black to Admiral Forrest's face. His look was stone and very intimidating. He seemed upset but not at the same time. 

"What can I do for you today, sir?" Archer asked in a casual voice trying to make the situation on Enterprise anything but that. 

"I need to speak with you about two of your officers, Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol," he said in a harsh tone. Archer glanced up at the two; a worried expression covered his face. "It's alright if they are there. This does concern them."

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Archer questioned.

"They're getting married, are they not?" 

"Wow, word travels faster out here in space than it does on Earth," Trip muttered to himself, not loud enough to be heard. 

Archer glared at him before looking beck at the Admiral and asking, "How did you hear about that?"

"Private sources. But that's not the issue here, it's their marriage."

"What's so wrong with it?" Archer interrupted. 

"The Sub-Commander is Vulcan and answers to the High Command! Commander Tucker is a Human and officer in Starfleet!" Forrest exclaimed. 

"As you have just stated, Admiral, the Commander and I report to two separate people, making there no regulations against our marriage. Furthermore, the only reasoning in your statement is your prejudice against Human/Vulcan relationships." T'Pol's monotone accusation not only shocked the Admiral, but Archer and Trip as well. 

Admiral Forrest stayed silent but Archer spoke up instead, "She is correct, Admiral. You're only true objections is your own prejudice against the Vulcan and way they interact with us."

"Captain, sorry to interrupt but I've just got a communiqué from the Vulcan High Command. They also say it's urgent," Hoshi's voice said as it came over the comm. "Would you like me to patch it through to your ready room?"

"Yes, please, sorry Admiral." The screen switched to that of a Vulcan's emotionless face, it was Ambassador Soval. Archer respectfully bowed his head in greeting and asked politely, "What can I do for you, Soval?"

"I have just been informed of a…most disturbing situation on board your ship that is intolerable," he replied in a normal Vulcan tone.

"And this situation, it wouldn't have something to do with my Chief Engineer or Science Officer, would it?" Archer asked, careful not to give away the fact he had a good idea of what he wanted to talk about. 

Soval raised an eyebrow at Archer's very accurate description. "That is correct. I have been told that they are to be joined in union within the next few months."

Trip threw an exasperated look at Archer before moving next to T'Pol in a protective manner. Soval was annoyed by this action but he made no physical reaction toward it. He could now see Soval and knew that Soval could see him. When he started to speak it was with amazing calm and control that displayed none of the raging emotions in his eyes but was still a very firm tone, "If by 'joined in union' you mean marriage, then ya we are."

"Soval, we've just had this discussion with Admiral Forrest-"

"Admiral Forrest? Just now?" Soval asked, cutting off Archer.

"Yes, as a matter-o-fact he's still…on hold," Archer said, holding back a smile for the pathetic phrase he used. 

"I wish to be able to speak with him as well for his officer's conduct." Soval's request made Trip just that more outraged but he continued to control it for T'Pol's sake. 

Archer pushed a few buttons and did as Soval asked. Forrest's face appeared alongside Soval's. Since Forrest could see the Vulcan's face, he shouted, "What is this about?!"

"This is about _your _Commander's conduct," Soval said in a blunt manner. 

"_My _Commander! What about _your _Sub-Commander?!" The Admiral yelled, seemingly forgetting that the two people they were talking about was standing right there, listening. 

"Gentlemen, please," Archer said in a futile attempt to stop their bickering. He put on his best diplomatic face and used the voice to match it when continued with, "Let's just settle this peacefully."

"No, sir," his firm yet respectful statement earning him the attention of the four people he was specking to. "There will be no negotiation. We're getting married, I don't care what you two say," he stopped there; he would not make up T'Pol's mind for her. A while ago he told her to make her own decision as to or not to marry Kos and he would give the same luxury about her choice about him.

There was a grueling pause, in which T'Pol thought it through, left Trip thinking she was going to change her mind. When she broke the silence, she said, "I agree with the Comman… Trip. Neither Starfleet nor the High Command have any jurisdiction in this matter."

"We will see about that." Soval's face disappeared as the image of Forrest's face grew larger. Forrest nodded his head, also thinking about everything they had said, then his face also disappeared as the black over toke the space it was taking up. 

They didn't know what Soval meant by that at first, but they did now. He had gone to his superiors in the High Command and told them of the situation. They were fascinated yet disappointed by the news. It could benefit or destroy the Human/Vulcan relationship. 

Enterprise was the first Human vessel exploring space, if their Vulcan observer was to be in a compromising position…let's just say that wouldn't look so good. They needed good reason to let this happen. Otherwise, they would have to remove her from her position aboard Enterprise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't tell if I was rambling, had a lot to say, or I was actually putting detail into it.

Anyway, R/R please.


	13. Trial by Jury

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I was hit by an idea for another story (not T/T or Enterprise) and I was writing the bits and pieces of the thought I had. Then I had to try and put them together. Sorry again that I took so long in writing this, I just couldn't pull myself away from that other story.

Summary: When two Ambassadors come to Enterprise, what do they want with Trip and T'Pol? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12:

Trial By Jury

**Bridge**

A day after the communiqué from both Starfleet and the Vulcans, Travis announced to the bridge, "Sir, a Vulcan ship has just dropped out of warp.

"They're hailing us, Captain," Hoshi said seconds later. 

"On screen." 

A fairly young Vulcan appeared on the screen. He wore a normal Vulcan uniform and had short, black hair in the usual Vulcan style. "I am Captain Sorek of the Vulcan Science Vessel Ta'vel," he introduced himself.

"And I am Captain-" 

"I know quite well who you are. I am not here to discuss formalities; that is for the people my vessel has brought here. Your Ambassador White and Ambassador T'Rith of the Vulcan High Command will be shuttled over to your ship within the next half and hour. They will discuss and decide the appropriate response to your… situation. That is all I have been told," Captain Sorek got straight to the point. Without allowing Archer the chance to give his two cents worth, Sorek had cut the link. 

"Trip, T'Pol, I need to speak with you now. Meet me in the Shuttle Bay immediately," Archer ordered over the comm. to the two of them. 

As he walked passed Hoshi's station, she spoke up and asked the question on most everyone's mind on the bridge, "Sir, I don't mean to pry but… does this have anything to do with the Sub-Commander's and Commander's wedding?"

Archer looked away for the moment, aware of the intense stares that were now all directed toward him. They all wanted to hear the answer and no one was hiding that. Cautiously, he nodded his head and replied with, "Yes, I'm afraid it does." He walked inside the turbolifts, leaving them to ponder this in silence. 

Everything was still for a time. They had all been happy for the two when they heard the news. Once it was in the open, the Commander and Sub-Commander had found a new openness with each other while in public. They had displayed this in Engineering, the Bridge, the Mess Hall and Captain's Mess, and several other places on the ship. Now everyone had seen them together at least twice. 

Everyone had become accustom to the way they acted towards each other (plus they didn't mind that they were no longer at the other's throat bickering). The two made a very good and cute couple and they would all hate to see it end. 

Slowly, everyone returned to his or her work. The most optimistic thought in the bunch was that they were here to give them their best. The pessimistic side was much worse; they were here to dishonorly discharge them, strip them of their respect, rank, and titles, and take them back home, separating them for good. There were also hypothesizes that they were going to be court martial, killed, reassigned, and plenty others similar to that. 

**Outside the Docking Bay**

T'Pol stood, calmly, on the left of the docking bay doors. At the same time, Archer stood directly across from her but neither one of the made eye contact. Trip, however, was pacing back and forth like a maniac. Archer started to felt himself become dizzy from watching him and decided that he would have to get used to this for as the wedding get closer, Trip would be doing more and more of that. A slight shake and low hissing noise let the three of them know that the ship had just docked and was now in the process of decompressing the docking bay. Trip slowed his pace and walked over to T'Pol's side.

When the door opened, a Vulcan dressed in diplomatic robes, one Human, who wore a diplomatic outfit, and two Vulcan officers walked through them. 

The Vulcan diplomat, on the other hand, displayed no emotion but showed how he felt by addressing only Archer. His robes were a brownish purplish color that went down to his feet. He had the normal black hair and Vulcan haircut and brown eyes. Also, his skin seemed to be tinted slightly green because of the green blood all Vulcan's have.

The Human seemed very happy about seeing two other Humans but also frowned when he remembered what one of them was 'committed' of doing. He wore a brown suit with a white button down shirt under it. He had on a satin tie that was tucked neatly inside his jacket and the knot was tied all the way to his neck. His hair was light brown, almost dirty blond, and his eyes were a greenish blue. 

The two Vulcan officers merely stood still, apparently just escorting and guarding the other two. They had on dark blue Vulcan uniforms that indicated them as Lieutenants. 

"Captain Archer, it is a pleasure to meet you!" The Human ambassador said just a little too enthusiastic for Archer's taste. 

"I assume you are Ambassador White," Archer said to the man who just greeted him. "And you are Ambassador T'Rith." 

"That is correct," T'Rith responded; the way he spoke gave him away for being a normal Vulcan.

"And your officers?"

"They play no part in the reason we are here-"

"Which is?" Trip interrupted him. 

The Vulcan diplomat glared at him but answered the question because he knew Archer would like to know as well. "If we could go some where in private, then myself and Ambassador White will be able to further explain our reason for being here."

"This way," Archer took the lead, and showed them to the Observation Room in which they held almost every diplomatic function they have on Enterprise. The Ambassadors followed closely behind. Behind them was Trip and T'Pol while the two guards had brought up the rear.

**Observation Room**

They all had a seat around the table, Archer at the head, Trip and T'Pol on his left and White and T'Rith on his right. The two guards had been ordered to stand outside and allow no one in unless in was of utmost importance. 

"So, do you think you could tell us the reason you came all the way out here now?" Archer asked, his pacience wearing thin. 

"Yes, we have been sent here to observe your two officer's behavior or the next seven Earth days. If their conduct does not so an efficient ability to work together and with this vessel along with being able to complete their work, they will not be able to get married," T'Rith spoke in a blunt manner and made it sound like he was reporting the weather.

"No one, not even our parent, have that right. So what makes you think that if we can't live up to your criteria, that we're not allowed to get married?" White seemed to what to agree with his point, that was a human way and right. T'Rith, however, was Vulcan and so was T'Pol, and on Vulcan that was not how marriages went. 

"Both Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command are skeptical, at best, that you can make this marriage work and live on a starship. They just want to make sure that there is solid evidence that you can before we make something this big go down in history as a failure." White gave a more Human touch to their reasoning. 

T'Pol had no looked at Trip the entire time and Trip could sense there was something she wasn't telling any of them. _'T'Pol, look at me.'_ When she didn't do as he asked, Trip pushed harder and looked deeper into her mind. _'T'Pol, tell me what's wrong.'_

This time she looked at him. Her expression was solid but Trip knew that under the mask, she was torn apart. _'He does not know we are bonded. No Vulcan marriage can work without it and they don't realize we are.'_

'So,' Trip said with a shake of his head. _'How does that help… or not help?'_

'It could be the only thing that will keep us together.'

'What?' Trip clearly didn't understand what she was saying; how could that keep them together.

__

'There is no known way to undo a bond with out the bonded's consent. And for the first year we are bonded, separating us by more than a few thousand kilometers could kill us.'

'You didn't exactly tell me that when this hole thing started.' Trip sighed and looked at T'Rith, the way he was looking at the two of them sent shivers down his spine. It almost looked as if he knew something, or suspected something. 

"Just precisely how are you going to _observe _them?" Archer asked, not wanting his friends to be in danger or taken off the ship or anything. 

"I will follow Sub-Commander T'Pol around and Ambassador White shall follow Commander Tucker. Only for the week and then we will leave and give our reports." Again, T'Rith's smugness only added to the sick feeling rising in both Archer's and Trip's stomachs. 

"Alright, no problem. Just stay out of my way." Trip told White as he stood up to go to engineering. He looked over at T'Pol and telepathically said, _'Watch him. I have a bad feeling about him.'_ Then he left, closely followed by White. 

T'Pol did the same and T'Rith followed her. As they passed by the two guards, T'Rith ordered them back to the ship and they complied by heading in the opposite direction as T'Pol and T'Rith. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, you like the two annoying diplomats. I'm definably striving for T'Rith to be a very abnoitous, smug Vulcan; how's it working so far?

Please R/R and tell me. 


	14. Annoyances and Observations

Author's Note: You know, you're right Kendra, T'Rith does seem a lot like a female name and the whole 'T' thing is usually associated with women names. I think that when I came up with the name, I must have been thinking of Tuvok and got it mixed up.

I was going to have written this yesterday and then post it, but it was my birthday (Happy B-Day to me! 2/25) so I couldn't. But it's up now and all is well. Hope you like it. 

Summary: Are the Ambassador's really observing Trip and T'Pol or are they doing something else to find out what they need to know? And what is that? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13:

Annoyances and Observations

**Engineering**

White hovered over him as he tried to realign the warp coil. It had been like that everyday for the past three days they had been there; Trip attempted to work and White hovered over him like a humming bird, never leaving his side. 

"Will you stop it!" Trip finally snapped. "I'm trying t' work here but with you standing over my shoulder all the time, I can't!"

"Sorry," White said as cowered back away from Trip. 

"Sir, would you like me to work on this. Maybe you should go get something to eat. Your shift will be over soon." Everyone had figured out or been told what the two ambassadors were doing here. Lieutenant Oteara was the only one brave enough to go talk to Trip once Ambassador White had pissed him off. 

"Thanks, Lieutenant." Trip headed for the door so he could take her up on her offer of using his extra ten minutes to get a quick lunch. "Oh, no you don't. You're not coming with me!" Trip said when he saw White following him to the door.

"My orders are to observe you. I cannot do that if I can't see you."

"Darn shame."

"Besides I want to talk to you," White stated in such a frank way Trip was stopped. 

"Whatever." His pace quicken as he reached the turbolift. He told it his destination and when the doors opened, he walked straight to the Mess Hall, trying to lose White but not very successfully.

When they entered the Mess Hall, it was quiet and almost empty; just how Trip liked it. He walked over to the food dispensers and got a ham and cheese sandwich and cup of tea (a habit T'Pol gave him). Then he walked over to an empty table and sat down to begin eating. 

White followed suit and sat across from him. "You really love her don't you?" Trip looked up, a little shocked he would ask such an intimate question. "I had to listen to the conversations between the Captain, Admiral Forrest, and Suval. The way you spoke, stood, how you appeared to be upset at yourself when you almost made T'Pol's mind up for her. Only someone who loves her would do that."

Trip looked down at his food before he gave up and answered. "Yea, I really love her. I don't know how or when it happened, but I do. And for me, that's all that matters."

"Yea, but you do know she can't love you back."

"That bullshit. I know she has emotions; all Vulcans do. They just suppress 'em. They feel everythin' we do, they just don't show it or express 'em the way we do." 

White took what he said into consideration. "Yea, but what about all those dumb rituals they do. I mean they spend a good deal of their time meditating. They have arranged marriages and do you even know how they get married?"

"Yea, of course. And a lot of their rituals aren't stupid; some are kind of interestin'," Trip said, not really paying attention to White or the meaning of why he was asking the questions. 

"And if you do get married, what about children. There's a good chance you can't have them." 

Trip practically choked on his drink. "Children? We really hadn't talked about that. Who knows, it's not like anyone's tried before." White just shrugged and ate some of his own sandwich, thinking about what Trip just revealed. 

**Mess Hall, One Hour Later**

T'Pol was having about as much luck and fun as Trip. Only she got the more interesting part. T'Rith would often stand on the opposite side of the room, observing her from afar. Then he would start to edge closer, but just enough to make it go unnoticed. Then, after about an hour of that, he would be looking right over her shoulder and asking her questions on what she was doing and more. 

Interestingly enough, for a Vulcan and even in some human terms, he asked far too many questions. In T'Pol's personal opinion, T'Rith had many unVulcan like traits, but none quiet that obvious to Humans. 

She had thought she had finally lost him after using a very complex route to the Mess Hall, but even then he found her. The Mess Hall was filled with only twenty or so people when T'Pol walked in. She had hoped that there would more people to hide herself in but instead she merely sat at the empty table in the back.

The doors opened and T'Rith walked in. After searching the room's inhabitants, he walked over to the corner and sat down, uninvited. T'Pol's eyebrow arched at his action, but luckily he did not catch it. 

"The route you took to get here was most fascinating."

"Really?'

"Yes, you walked around nearly every deck just to get here. Did you forget the deck it is on?" T'Rith voice was almost mocking and T'Pol knew it was to try and get an emotional reaction from her.

"No, I simply had an errand to run and I could not fine the person in which I needed to speak to." T'Pol's answer was supposed to sound as smug and sarcastic as his last comment was.

"Really, I never saw you communicate with anyone about any such thing. What was it about?" 

"None of your business."

"Then would I be privileged enough to know who you were looking for that you evidently could not find?"

T'Rith was beginning to really irritate her and it was becoming harder to suppress. She sighed as she quickly picked a name from the mental list of the crew she had in her head. "Ensign Rolarias," she picked an ensign that had a science background incase he was thorough enough to check. 

The time he noted that it took her to come up with the name and the way she hesitated before answering, suggested to T'Rith that she was lying. "I am beginning to suspect that you may be more like your human friends than you know. Lying like that," T'Rith said in an honest tone.

"Perhaps, and perhaps you are begin to allow yourself the same thing; letting your emotions slip into your voice." T'Pol had not missed any of the sarcasm, smugness, or anything else escape his mouth and entered her ears over the past few days and she would not be letting him either any time soon. 

If T'Rith wasn't Vulcan, the look on his face could only have been described as shocked, but he is Vulcan so that's not how I can describe it. But T'Rith was very taken aback by it. "Yes, you have been around the humans for far too long. Their inferior believes and sarcastic retorts are now something you use in answering a question that one of your own people ask. Most fascinating indeed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know, writing T'Rith is a lot of fun. You kind of get to let all of his annoying personality traits out just to write him; it's fun.

Anyway, please R/R. 


	15. Decisions and Secrets

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for how long this chapter took. I had one of those serious cases of writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write that seemed relevant. Anything that did get thought of or write was off topic, poorly phrased, or five years into the future stuff. Anyway, if it stinks or not what you expected, I'm sorry; my muse doesn't seem to what to cooperate. 

Summary: What happens when T'Pol sneaks out of her room to avoid being followed by T'Rith?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14:

Decisions and Secrets

**Enterprise Hall**

T'Pol had not been left alone the next day either. T'Rith took his orders to observe her very seriously; he was at her door when she awoke and only left her side when she went to her quarters to meditate and sleep. He, of course, made sure that Trip in no way entered her room. 

T'Pol had noticed that he followed a strict pattern; he arrived five minutes before her sifts began in which she was just about to leave. So, she had a plan; she would wake and get ready an hour earlier. By doing so, she could leave, unburdened about T'Rith snooping and watching all she did, and visit Trip. He had the same sift as she did meaning he would be waking up soon. 

They had not seen each other for the past four days, except for the occasional pass by or for ship's business. She was dying to see him and could sense of ten that was eager to see her. 

She found that no matter how irrational and impassive it seemed, she could help but go to him. She had a deep desire to see him and could no longer suppress it. She felt that if this desire to see him was not fulfilled, she would not be able to hide it from T'Rith any longer with his close watch over her. 

She stopped at his door and her hand moved up to hit the buzzer. But before she hit it, she looked down the hall, both to her left and right. Since she saw no one, she hit the buzzer and waited for it to be answered. 

When the door slid open a few minutes later, it reveled Trip. He seemed half awake and his hair was ruffled. The way he slouched against the side of the door and his attire suggested that he had just recently gotten out of bed. 

Once he saw who it was, he immediately perked up and smiled warmly. "Hey, how did you escape your _'master'_?" He asked as he pulled her closer to him. 

Her hands moved to his chest and her eyes locked on his. She wore her own smile. Since she was still working to control the use of her muscles, it appeared to be slightly forced but Trip could tell that it was genuine. "T'Rith will not come by my quarters for another hour. Meaning-"

"We have an hour to ourselves." Trip's smile widened and he leaned in to kiss her. Then she was steered into Trip's room. 

T'Rith had hid behind the cover of the wall as he watched T'Pol buzz the Commander's quarters. An action such as this was not sanctioned by his society but in this case he had been given permission to use 'any means necessary' to fin out what he needed to know. 

He saw her as she allowed him to touch her. That thought had come close to disgusting him until he thought about it. He had realized that any Vulcan serving among humans must have learned to become accustom to be touched by them. But what she was now engaged with the Commander than a normal, casual touch. That showed to him that there was more to their relationship. She acted as if they were…

He could not bring himself to say the word. He had suspected it before, but now he was pretty certain. _'She has bonded with this human,' _he thought as the door closed to Trip's quarters. This intrigued him but the only logical explanation was something that was impossible. 

He made a mental not to discuss this with her later, but for now he would allow her time with her fiancé. White and he had hounded them quite a bit; they had not had much time to themselves that T'Rith was sure they needed.

He started down the opposite way of the hall than he had originally planned. White would have to know basically what happened and that they could have their space that he thought was much needed. 

If he had not been Vulcan, than the smile that threatened to surface would already be hysterical laughter. But he made it stay in check as he walked down the deserted halls in his usual stride to White's temporary quarters.

**White's Quarters**

"Are you certain?" White hissed to his partner.

"You cannot be absolutely certain with this type of thing unless you ask them, which I might add is an invasion of their privacy." T'Rith calmly spoke back.

"Everything we've seen here points to the inevitable; they are already 'together'. Just not in the legal sense."

"And are we to allow them that privilege?"

"I don't think our decision is going to influence them to or not to. If we say 'yes', they will gladly do so. If we say 'no', they will do it in private. There is no stopping them."

"And yet we cannot remove either or both. They must stay together."

"Starfleet nor the High Command needs to know… that they're bonded. That's not part of the plan."

"But if it was something that happened, do you not think they would tell us? It is an important factor." 

"Who knows. Sometimes I think they have their own agenda," White said in a solemn voice leaving T'Rith only the luxury of a simple nod.

**Archer's Ready Room**

"Captain, we have reached a conclusion," T'Rith began as he, Archer, T'Pol, Trip, and White stood in Archer's Ready Room two days later. The three of them remained silent as they anxiously awaited the news. The week had passed and, considering that both T'Rith and White had become a little more lax in their persistence, they assumed they had all the information they wanted. 

"We have observed that the two can work together and their working relationship on board Enterprise has not been compromise," White stated.

"We could have told you that," Archer interrupted. T'Rith rose an eyebrow in annoyance at him, but he didn't speak about it. 

"From what I have heard from Commander Tucker and Ambassador T'Rith from Sub-Commander T'Pol, they are both very… understanding about the other's culture. Thought they may not understand it in the fullest, they still are protective and allow the other to continue their own practices." White concluded his part if the report the two of them had made up for the three they were talking to. 

"Both Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command have wanted a closer relationship between Humans and Vulcans. Although it will take both populations sometime to adjust, a step like this will help in achieving this goal."

Archer, Trip, and T'Pol were shocked. They wanted this! No, this must have been a dream. They were all dreaming. "Then what was the point of coming to observe us?" Archer though aloud. 

"Both our governments believe that the only way for a union such as this to be possible, both parties must be able to understand and accept the other's culture, believes, and continuous. That is why we were here; to see if they indeed had those qualities." Once White had finished his explanation, all three of them were so shocked, T'Pol the only one not showing it, that they were speechless. 

"So, in light of what we have seen and heard, they have their government's permission to get married," White finished off. The minute he did, Jon slapped Trip on the back and Trip himself was grinning ear to ear. T'Pol's eyes let a glint show through that very few people would recognize as joy. 

"You're serious? You're givin' us permission to get married?" Trip asked; he almost didn't believe what was going on. 

"That is correct," T'Rith answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, what plan? Who is it with there own agenda? And why did they allow them to get married when they seemed so against it in the beginning? I guess you only have your own minds to think about that for now; I'm not going to tell you…yet.

Please R/R with your comments and/or answers. 


	16. InLaws

Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long. But guess what? I finally thought of the whole point/plot line of the story! No, I'm just kidding, but I did finally think of the way I want the story to kind of lean back toward the Taso. But there's also the fact it hasn't really leaned away yet. Hmm, now I know you're curious as to what I have up my sleeve. I guess you'll have to wait and find out!

Summary: What happens when T'Pol's parents come to visit?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15:

In-Laws

**Mess Hall, Later that night**

The two Ambassadors had gone back to their ship and left an hour ago. Almost the entire crew, that wasn't on duty, had assembled in the Mess Hall to celebrate the fact that a Human and Vulcan had _permission _to get married. 

Their party had all the nature noises; shouting, screaming, people talking over each other, music blaring, and all that other stuff. They could be heard all the way up to the bridge and the nightshift up there would have sworn Earth could as well. 

The party had started at around 1800 hours and was still in full swing by 0100 hours. Although by then, the majority of the people were drunk and/or unconscious. Trip, Archer, Malcolm (after some persuasion), Hoshi, and Travis were among those drunk. T'Pol, who would not consume any of the alcohol, remained amused at how they were acting and what they were talking about it their drunken state.

T'Pol wished everyone goodnight and went back to her quarters, finally feeling uncomfortable around the drunk crew and horrible stench of the alcohol. When she entered her room, she almost smiled at the prospect of the entire morning crew with hangovers. This was going to be fun to she. 

**The Next Morning, Bridge**

She was right; everyone except herself had a horrible headache. Dr. Phlox refused to treat them even if they did actually find the time to do so. Captain Archer sat soundly in his chair as he massaged his temple and tried to ignore and sound that existed. 

"Sir, there's a ship. It just dropped… of warp. It's… Vulcan, I think," Mayweather forced himself to say, although he did it as quietly as possible. 

"The Ambassador's ship?" 

"No, sir."

"Hail them."

"Aye, sir," Hoshi hit a few buttons and winced at the sound her delicate ears picked up. 

The screen turned from a starry background to a Vulcan's face. His insignia showed that he was a Captain; something Captain Archer had become familiar in detecting from the frequent visits from them. "Captain Archer, I am Captain Seval of the transport ship _T'Pic_."

"Captain, what can I do for you?"

"We are transporting two passengers who wished to be allowed to visit one of your crew members," Seval answered. 

"Really? Who… uh, what member?" Archer asked, unaware that they may be transporting humans or that anyone would want to see the Sub-Commander. 

"Sub-Commander T'Pol's parents are on board. They wished to see her and advise her of their… opinions towards her current predicament." At T'Pol's name, she immediately gave the Vulcan Captain her full attention. At the thought of her parents, she instantly started to freak out, in a way that only one other member of the crew could pick up on.

"You… know about…" Archer attempted to explain. 

"Hers and the Commander's betroth? Of course, all of Vulcan practically does." The bluntness of his statement would have made Archer laugh if his head didn't hurt so much. 

"That would figure," he mumbled before turning to T'Pol to see the look of absolute horror written on her face; ok, it wasn't written, but it was there for a friend to be able to see. Even though he didn't know the depth of all this, he did know that her parents weren't likely to appreciate this.

"Please inform them that we meet them at the docking bay in thirty standard minutes." With that, the screen went blank and T'Pol turned on her heels, presumably to go get Trip and prepare him for the shock that awaits them. 

**Docking Bay**

Trip stood on the right of the docking bay door, T'Pol next to him and Archer across. Trip's hands were nervously massaging his temple for his hangover was still in full force. 'Why did they have to pick today of all days to come and say hi,' Trip thought in annoyance as he starred, almost frightened, at the door. He found that he was actually afraid that they would go against their word to T'Pol and not allow her to marry him. Though it was not their choice, sometimes parents had that effect over their children.

T'Pol, on the other hand, felt the same way as Trip; she was afraid that they'd reject both of them, ban her from the family, and leave her with only shame. She knew that she would be at least scowled by them for choosing a Human over Kos, but that was the last of her worries. T'Pol, in her fear of them, stood as straight as her spine would allow. Her face was calm, centered, and utterly emotionless. 

Archer, who had no real part in this at all, tried to keep his exterior calm and make sure he had on his best diplomatic face. But the interior was in just as much chaos as his friends. Though he knew nothing of T'Pol's previous wedding arrangements nor her parents, he still knew that must human parent remained the deciding factor. And for some, that scared him. It didn't affect him in the slightest, but it did affect his best friend and chief Engineer along with his First Officer, Science Officer, and someone he had learned to call a friend. 

A hiss came from the chamber that was in-between the two door. The sound, that seemed to echo in both Archer and Trip's ears, was a sign that the ship had docked and the chamber had begun to decompress. 

Amazingly, at this sound T'Pol straightened even farther than before. Trip's jaw hardened into place as his lips formed a thin line. His eyes changed from being terrified to a determined and even curious gaze at the door. 

The door slid opened as it faded away into the wall. Two figures walked out; one Vulcan male, the other a female Vulcan. The male appeared quite old from the white that tinted his black hair. The skin that covered his face had clearly started to wrinkle with the time. He robes were those of a Vulcan diplomat. The royal blue material moved easily with him as he approached T'Pol. His belt that he wore to keep his robes fastened, had Vulcan writing, printed in gold, that ran down it.

The female also had whitening hair. Wrinkles had begun to appear on her face as she grew older. Her robes were also those of a diplomat but her were pure gold. The belt that tied around her waist was made in the same color as her robes but the Vulcan printing was written in silver. The tail of her robes followed her as she, too, walked gracefully to T'Pol.

"Greetings, T'Pol," the elder man said as he raised his hand up in the traditional Vulcan greeting. His voice was deep and, if the average Human, strained their ears they would have her the joy in his voice. But Trip, used to picking up the slight emotions T'Pol let escape into her voice, could hear it and immediately like the guy.

T'Pol, who first responded with the inclination of her head, also raised her hand in the same 'V' shaped greeting and said, "Father, Mother, this is quite… unexpected."

"Indeed," her mother answered. Her voice was similar to T'Pol's and, like all Vulcans, it held no emotion. 

"And which of these two is Commander Tucker," her mother asked, not as a question but more of an order. 

Trip almost sheepishly raised his hand slightly. "I am, I guess."

"You guess? Do you not know your own title?" Her mother was in his face. She could be quite intimidating and Trip guessed this was the least of what she was capable of. 

"It was merely human humor," T'Pol stated to her mother, sensing Trip's uncomfort and trying to back her off. 

As her mother took the que and back off only to walked over to Archer and ask him, "And you are?"

"Captain Jonathan Archer," he responded. 

T'Pol's mother nodded politely, then she turned back to her daughter and eyed her suspiciously. After saying something in Vulcan, T'Pol became quiet embarrassed. Trip, having read her thoughts and knew what her mother said, tried very hard to keep from laughing while Archer remained in his own private and ignorant world. T'Pol's mother, seeing him smiling, looked at him and asked, "You know Vulcan?"

"Just a little, ma'am," Trip said as calmly and politely as he possibly could with her scrutinizing gaze on him. 

"Kon'se'fi'ta?"

Trip saw T'Pol out of the corner of his eye as she thought telepathically repeated, _'She asked, 'why don't I believe you?'. Tell her, 'To'se'fe ti'pe'ta.'_

"To'se'fe ti'pe'ta," Trip said as instructed before asking T'Pol, _'What did I just say?'_

'I know more than you think.'

"Interesting," T'Pol's mother muttered in a response to Trip's comment; neither of them heard it due to their own conversation.

"Uh, if you'd like, T'Pol can escort you to your quarters," Archer said as all four sets of eyes turned to him. In his attempt to take the heat off Trip and T'Pol he inadvertently put it completely on himself, something he didn't mean to do. 

"Yes, of course," T'Pol's father said. T'Pol looked at Archer and he knew it said 'thank-you', before she lead them off to the quarters picked out only seconds before their arrival. 

Once they were out of earshot, Trip let go of the breath he had been holding ever since he got the news. "Mother-in-laws, I guess it's true that they can't stand their daughter's husband no matter the race," Archer commented in a sarcastic manner. 

"I'm sure she would've adored Kos," Trip mutter and, after he saw Archer's confused look, he realized that it wasn't muttered enough. So he just shook his head and replied, "Never mind, it's a long story. Anyway, how 'bout her dad. He seemed ok." Archer shrugged his shoulders as they walked toward the turbolift. 

**Meanwhile at T'Pol's Parent's Quarters**

They didn't speak while they walked down the corridors but the second they entered the door, "You rejected Kos and took this… human to be your mate! I knew we should have never allowed you to come and stay this long with the humans," T'Pol's mother exploded, but it was a controlled explosion (of course). 

T'Pol looked away; not ashamed of her choice but of how her answer would seem to her people and even, a little, to herself. 

"T'Pela, please control yourself," T'Pol's father addressed his wife before facing T'Pol. "T'Pol, before I will pass judgment on your Commander Ticker, I wish to be allowed to better acquaint myself with him."

T'Pol's head snapped up to met his brown eyes. The slight shimmer of emotion that had always been there, show brighter than before and T'Pol knew that he was truly prod and happy for her. 

She nodded her head and answered his request with, "If the Captain has no objections, perhaps you will join myself, the Captain, and Trip for dinner this evening." Her father nodded, though clearly baffled by the names she said. He had checked the background of Commander Tucker before they had left and his first name was not 'Trip'. "Trip is the Commander's nickname, I address him by that name while off duty."

Her father's confusion cleared and he looked over at his wife. She, too, nodded her head in acceptance of her daughter's proposal. "Then I will met you at the Captain's Private Dinning Room at 1900 hours." With that, she turned on her heals and left. 

When the doors closed T'Pela asked her husband, "How will you get to know Commander Tucker over dinner, Sevel?"

Sevel, who dealt with the Humans as part of his job and also found them very interesting beings, knew much more about them than his wife. He turned to face her and replied, "In their society they often talk while eating. I believe they call it… 'little-talk'."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol's parents, hum this'll be fun. Please R/R and tell me any ideas you might have on how to make them act later on.


	17. Nightmares

Author's Note: I had been told how my stories a little confusing, and yes that's good because it's supposed to be that way. Once the story is over, I think and hope that it will make a lot more sense. Hope ya like the story!

Summary: Do T'Pol's parents know more than it seems? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16:

Nightmares

Archer and Trip asked politely questions about T'Pol's parents, their jobs, what they were doing, and just whatever to pass time. T'Pol sat quietly as her parents, mostly her father, answered the questions. 

When dinner was finally served, two crewmen walked out carting trays of food. One handed a type of Vulcan salad to the Vulcans; T'Pol sitting on her usual side of the table and her parents were sitting across from her. The other crewman handed Trip and Archer, who sat at the ends of the table, steak and potatoes. 

Trip looked down at his food and scowled slightly. Then he looked up at the crewman and said, "Uh, actually I think I'll have a salad. I'm not really in the mood for meat." The confused crewman took the plate and handed him a bowl of salad.

__

'Trying to suck up to my parents?'

Trip looked over at T'Pol and gave her a sly grin before thinking, _'Naturally.'_

He took a bit of his salad as T'Pela gave him a suspicious look. "Interesting."

"That I like salad?" Trip asked, not understanding what she meant by that. She raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored him. He took it as a sign to stop there and he respected that. Instead he asked Sevel, "So, Sevel, what do ya do as a diplomat. I mean, what do ya specialize in? Anythin' in particular?"

Sevel, almost eager to speck with his future son-in-law, stopped eating, looked at him, and answered, "I specialize in Vulcan/Human issues. T'Pela works mostly with internal matters."

"Cool. So, what was one of your latest…cases?"

Sevel looked far away as he seemed to remember something:

__

"How could this help your…employers?"

"They tell us only what to do, not why." An elderly man answered his Vulcan counterpart. 

"What about us. Don't we get a say?" A human piped up, seemingly outraged by the conversation.

"We will…consulate your people, of course. But it is purely the choice of fate, not us or you." 

He blinked once or twice before saying, huskily, "Something very… different and…quite unbelievable." Sevel and Trip's eyes locked as Trip searched to see exactly what he had just said. He found that he spoke the truth. The only other thing, was that it seemed Sevel allowed his emotions to be far closer to the surface. 

T'Pela, not really liking where this conversation could head, inquired, "How are the wedding preparations coming along?"

T'Pol, who had remained silent, said, "Well."

"Human or Vulcan?"

"Human ceremony, then," Trip paused, sensing T'Pol's panic. "Uh, yea…yea, human."

Though the behavior was peculiar, neither directly questioned Trip about it. Instead T'Pela asked T'Pol, "Vor'ti'pe Human ta'ho'ta'la."

Trip could perceive that T"Pol was very upset at her mother's, what seemed like a, accusation. He dug into her mind slightly so he could understand what was just said. 'You've allowed the human to have his own traditions forced upon you.' Once he knew this, he could feel his own anger rising, though he only allowed it to be seen in his eyes.

"Te'pel'te'so cun'tal'fa, Trip." Trip, having not left her mind, knew that she said that both of them had made the decision of how they would get married. 

Archer, having no knowledge of the Vulcan language, sat oblivious to what was being said. The looks on the other four occupants in the room told him that it was not pleasant. "Sub-Commander, how is your analyzes of the scans we took coming along?" It was a simple, innocent question designed to change the topic to something a little less…hostile. 

"I am close to completing it, Captain."

The next half hour passed quietly as they ate in silence Sevel was quickly growing to like, respect, and admire Trip, while his wife was finding more reason to hate him. 

**Trip's Quarters**

"So, what's the deal with you and your mother? You two don't seem to be on the friendliest of terms," Trip asked after waiting patiently for her to finish meditating. 

T'Pol stood up and walked over to his bed, in which he was sitting up in to read his PADD. She sat down and allowed herself to be enveloped in his strong arms. Her back was on his chest and her cheek was rested on his. 

She sighed, then answered his question, "My mother and I have never been very…close with my mother. My father was the one I was…I believe Humans say 'was close to'."

Trip nodded. "Yea, it was opposite for me. My father was the one who always pushed me real hard. He always said that I could be better at everything and he tried to force me to see that. My mom, though, was a very kind, gentle person. She was the one I 'was close to' 'cause she was the one who got my dad off my back long enough fer me to get outta the house."

T'Pol looked at him and saw that he, too, had done the same. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture. "I suppose that all families are quite different."

"Yet so alike," Trip added and she bowed her head slightly, not taking her eyes off his. He then kissed her forehead and rested his own on hers.

**T'Pol's Parent's Quarters**

__

"And why should we believe you? Or help you for that matter?"

"Because, if you don't, our masters will destroy every living thing except those they want."

"Why must it be our daughter!?"

"Because she is one of the chosen. Besides, we have already begun the process. You no longer have any jurisdiction in this matter!"

"The process has been completed. Send someone to check on them soon. But remember, you must appear angry and or they will become suspicious."

Sevel's eyes sprung opened as the memories he fought to burry resurfaced. His meditation had gone nowhere and sleep would not take him. He was lying in the bed the humans had provided for himself and his wife. 

He could feel the slight sweat that had gathered on his forehead. His heart rate had returned to its natural speed after it had been racing. His silk robes that he wore to bed, were clutching to his bed because of all the sweat.

He looked over at his wife, sleeping peacefully. Carefully, he stood up and walked out the door. He headed to the Mess Hall in hopes that some hot tea would help him sleep. 

When he walked in, he saw that he was not the only one with insomnia that night. Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker was standing, starring out into the stars. Sevel walked quietly up behind him and, he too, looked out the window as well. The stars flow by so fast it only allowed the naked eye the ability to see white lines. 

"When I was a boy, I would stare at the night sky for hours on end. My dream was to enter the Vulcan Science Academy but my parents would not let me. They told me to become a diplomat and I did."

"If my parents told me that I couldn't be in Starfleet, I woulda freaked." Trip had not turned around but he knew who it was because of the voice. After a pause, he turned around and looked Sevel in the eye. "Sir, if you don't mind my askin', but why are your people so… content on controllin' their children's lives. Arranged marriages, tellin' them what job t' get, how t' live their lives."

Sevel almost smiled at him; it was a good question. His people had that tendency to do that; it was just their culture. He sighed and looked back out the window. "I have no idea. Perhaps to make it seem we have some control over something besides our emotions."

"Yea," Trip turned back to the window and watched the stars pass them. After a minute or two of silence, Trip asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," was the flat statement that Sevel hoped wouldn't cause any more attention. 

"Me neither. Bad dream?" Trip asked with a small smirk. It was meant as a joke but the annoyed raised eyebrow told Trip he didn't appreciate it. So he shut up and looked out the window. 

"And you, why could you not sleep?"

"Uh, I was just thinking about something that happened awhile ago. T'Pol and I were captured for three weeks. They blocked our memories and neither of us has ever been able to remember much. I've tried, but I've… can't recall anything."

Sevel looked guilty and was glad Trip couldn't see him. "That would give anyone insomnia." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, what were all of Sevel's dreams about. Hmm, I wonder. R/R if you know. 

Oh, yea, I know taking the extra ten seconds to click on the button to review is so hard, but I need reviews. Else wise I wont write any more. Well, actually I will because even I'm a little curious as to where I'm taking this story, but you know what I mean. 


	18. Fears

Author's Note: Hey, look, people reviewed. *gasps* Thanks for those of you that did. Anyway, I don't have anything to say. So, just enjoy the Chapter. 

Summary: When T'Pol's parents are recalled on assignment, what does it entail?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17:

Fears

**Bridge**

It was a quiet afternoon and not much was going on. Though no one would say that for fear of jinxing it. Everyone worked in silent peace, as they were all grateful for the time to relax. 

"Captain, there's a communiqué from the Vulcan High Command for T'Pol's parents. It top priority."

"Contact them."

"Sevel, T'Pela, I have an incoming communiqué from the High Command. Would you like me to patch it through to your quarters?"

__

"Yes, thank-you," came Sevel's voice. Hoshi pressed a few buttons, which were followed by an annoying beep. 

**T'Pol's Parent's Quarters**

"Is there something I can help you with, Vorek?"

"You must come back to Vulcan at once," Vorek said in a fretful voice. 

"They're back?" T'Pela asked from behind her husband. 

"They will be in three days and they will want you there." Vorek seemed very afraid of these people.

"We will come immediately," Sevel said, and then turned off the monitor. Sevel closed his eyes and sighed, "I did not think they would come back so soon."

"They will want a report, no doubt."

Sevel nodded, "We should inform the _T'Pic_." After a short pause, as Sevel was reflecting, he said, "I did not wish my career to come to this; fearing the people who need _us _not the other way around."

"Neither did I, but we must do this. For the sake of all our people."

"And what of our daughter? Do we sacrifice her for our people?" Sevel asked in complete sincerity.

T'Pela looked away, "If it comes to that, we must… and we will."

Just then, the chime sounded, startling both of them. When T'Pela opened the door, said gasped T'Pol stood just outside. "T'Pol."

"Mother, may I enter?" T'Pela stepped aside and allowed her daughter to come in. "I was informed that you received a communiqué. Anything important?"

"I'm afraid we had to leave." 

"Is there something you need?" Her father asked.

"I want to know why you're here," she responded after a pause. 

"Can we not visit our daughter and her sa'i'fe?"

T'Pol closed her eyes and sighed inwardly. She would not get an answer and she should have never tried. "Than I will leave you to pack." She walked out the door and left her parents to just that.

**Three Days Later On Vulcan**

T'Rith, Vorek, T'Pela, and Sevel waited patiently but with theirs fear rising inside. On the other side of the triangular table, sat the human delegates who were equally as scared. White was one of those four. The straight edge of the table was reserved for the four delegates the so openly feared. 

The door swooshed opened and four men walked in. The first two, the other eight recognized as Tecion and Tion. Tecion was an Ambassador for his masters and Tion was his assistant. 

Tecion was very well built and towered over the young Tion. Tion had dark hair and eyes just like Tecion. Both had brown spots running along the bottom of their faces and across their foreheads. 

The two men behind them had the same dark hair and eyes along with the fair complexion that seemed to be apart of their race. The spots, that were quite prominent on the first two, were clearly marked on their faces as well. 

The older one, who seemed to be in his late forties in human years, had a very dominant stance. He was strong and muscular and well built for his age. Even though Tecion's height, he only stood taller than the older man by a few inches. 

The second one was much shorter and appeared to be only thirty years old. He had muscles but not nearly as many as Tecion or Terion. His eyes were eerily malevolent. They belonged to the kind of man that laughed at death. 

Both wore a leathery, restricting uniform. The navy blue material covered every inch of skin from their neck down; they even had gloves that covered their hands. The older had seven silver pips on his shoulder while the other only had five on his. 

"Gentlemen, Ladies, I'd like you to met the Captain and Doctor in charge of the… mission." Tecion started, a grin spreading over his face. He pointed to the oldest first when he began to introduce them. "This is Captain Terion and his Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Uion."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*eerie music* Hmm, what are the Taso doing meeting with Starfleet and the Vulcans? He, he, he, I know something you don't know. And I'm not goanna tell you. *sticks out tongue*

Anyway, please R/R and give me any ideas, connections to things that seem trivial or stupid or things that made no sense at the time. 

Oh yea, for anyone who didn't get it, sa'i'fe means husband, fiancé. That kind of thing. 


	19. Holy Matrimony

Author's Note: Guess what! They're getting married (finally). So, what's the catch, you say? I guess you're going have to read and find out. What a horrible thought. Hope ya like! (I'm hyper at the moment, leave me alone)

Summary: So what's a wedding like on Enterprise?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: 

Holy Matrimony

**Four Months Later on Enterprise**

It was finally that day. Only a few hours ago they had just finished the practice ceremony and were done with dinner. As they ate, dinner was filled with jokes and plenty of laughter over what happened, the two's previous relationship and how far they've gone, and other things like that. 

After dinner, they spent ten minutes trying to explain the custom that the groom and bride are not allowed to see each other on their wedding day. Slowly, Archer, Phlox, and Travis left, leaving Trip, T'Pol, Malcolm, and Hoshi there. 

"Trip, you can stay at my quarters for the night considering that yours are barely even down the corridor and mine our two decks away from T'Pol's."

"Thanks, Mal. Well, we should be going then." Trip kissed T'Pol and unwrapped him self from her. She stood so she was off his lap and he and Malcolm walked out.

Hoshi smile covered her face as soon as the door closed. "What?"

"I would love to see what they're about to do."

"What do you mean?"

Hoshi smile and shook her head, "Come on, I'll explain it on the way."

"What is the point of a… bachelor party?" Hoshi had been describing a bachelor party to T'Pol as they walked to her quarters. 

Once they were almost to the door, she said, "Just to have some fun for the last day that you're single." T'Pol pressed the release to her door and was shocked to find that half the female crew was inside. "This is called a bachelorette party. Same thing, but for the women," she clarified as she almost dragged her into her own room. 

**Meanwhile, at Malcolm's Quarters**

Trip and Malcolm walked in and found Archer, Travis, and the entire male engineering and security staff in Malcolm's quarters. Trip's grin spread all over his face as he looked at Malcolm. "We couldn't resist. We just had to give you a bachelor party."

"Come on in," was what ushered Trip in. 

Archer pulled out a bottle of burmun and started pouring it to everyone to make his toast. "To my best friend, Trip, the one who had the courage to be different. The strength to keep going when your own people rejected the idea. And the love to not give up."

"To Trip," was the echo from everyone.

**Back at T'Pol's Quarters**

"Another strange tradition we humans have, is that the bride has 'something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue'. So here's your 'something new'." Hoshi picked up a black velvet box, much like the box her engagement ring had been in.

"That's from the entire crew," Ensign Cutler stated. 

Inside were two gold rings. She picked one up and noticed the Vulcan writing inscribed around it. It said, 'un fat'i, un trat, un katra,' which means, 'one body, one heart, one soul'. 

"They're your wedding rings. I'll give them to Malcolm, if you want tomorrow. He'll know what to do with them," Hoshi offered and was handed the box. 

"Thank-you," T'Pol said in a polite tone before being handed another box. 

"Here's your 'something borrowed'," Lieutenant Hess said. 

She opened it and found that it held a book. "'Human Marriage Rituals'. This will be very useful." Her comment was met by a wave of laughter and she found that she even smiled. 

"Your 'something blue', from me. T'Pol was handed a thin, rectangular box as soon as the laughing died down. Inside was a heart necklace. In the heart, there was a blue crystal. "It's a locket. Go ahead, open it," Hoshi urged. T'Pol did as she was told and discovered that there was a small picture of the crew. Her eyes watered; touched by the gesture. 

"We couldn't find anything for 'something old', sorry," Cutluer admitted. 

T'Pol smiled and looked down at her left hand. "That's ok, I think I already have it." She raised her hand and showed the engagement ring to them. "Trip said that it had been in his family for generations."

**Back at Malcolm's Quarters**

It was midnight and everyone was gone. The two created a makeshift bed on Malcolm's couch. "I can't wait to see T'Pol in a white dress." Malcolm and Trip laughed at his comment. 

"Sorry t' burst yer bubble, but T'Pol ain't wearing a dress. She wearin' some kinda Vulcan robes." 

"She takes all the fun out of life. It's getting late; you don't want to fall asleep during you own wedding." Trip laughed and walked to the bed they just finished making. "Hey, why don't you take the bed and I'll take the couch."

"Ya sure?" 

"Yea, you need the sleep." 

Malcolm started to get into the bed when Trip said, "Thanks fer everythin', Mal. This, the party, yer support, and friendship."

"No problem."

**The Next Mourning, Mess Hall**

The Mess Hall had been transformed into a small church in which Trip and T'Pol could be married. Archer, Trip, and Malcolm waited at the end of the room. Trip was a complete nervous wreck. "Calm down, Trip."

"Right, Jon." He took a deep breath and looked around the room. The entire crew was there; all crammed in. They were talking quietly as they waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin.

The music began and Hoshi started to walk down taking slow and graceful steps. She wore lose fitting robes that were pale blue and had a gold poncho over it. Her hair was up in a loosely done bun and a few strands had fallen in her face.

The next people to come, was Travis escorting T'Pol. They walked in an even pass in complete symmetry together. Her own robes were pure white and freely wrapped on her body. While Travis had his dress uniform on and was grinning madly. Even T'Pol's mouth was curved up in a slight smile. 

To both Trip and T'Pol, the ceremony was a blur. The voices slowed and muffled as they focused purely on each other. But what did registered, was when Malcolm handed each of them a ring. Trip took T'Pol's left hand and slid it on gently. "With this ring, I thee wed." Then T'Pol repeated the process by taking Tip's left hand and sliding the ring on it. Then she finished the act by saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Then, Archer completed his speech by saying, "For as long as ships have sailed the sea, those Captains have had the great honor to join to people in holy matrimony. And now it is my turn. By the powers invested in me…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Trip turned towards T'Pol and looked intensely into her eyes. He brought a hand up to cup the side of her check before he gave her a passionate kiss. Once the hissing and cheering had subsided, Archer announced, "For the first time, I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Charles Tucker III." 

Trip and T'Pol had already turned when they had been introduced. They ran down the aisle, trying to avoid the large clumps of rice that was being chucked at them.

Once outside the room, Trip was laughing madly while T'Pol just smiled at him. Even though she was smiling, she still was obviously confused by something. "What was the purpose of thro wing uncooked food at us?"

"Who knows? It's just a tradition. Come on," Trip took her hand and they walked to her quarters. She still hadn't explained what they would be doing for the rituals, but Trip's imagination was taking care of that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! They finally got married. Oh joy! Oh rapture!

Please, R/R. And does anyone know what the whole point of throwing rice is? I never got that.


	20. Waiting

Author's Note: *Sigh* I know this chapter's short, but it's also the last one. Well, the last one of this part. _If _I get enough reviews saying they want more, I'm going to continue with my half planned out story called 'The Messiah'. I'm not entirely sure when I'm going to post it; most likely a week or so. 

Summary: A nameless man, ponders his thoughts as his ships leaves the planet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19:

Waiting

**T'Pol's Quarters**

After four hours of meditation and weird rituals that Trip didn't dare ask what they were about or for. Now, Trip and T'Pol lay down in her bed. Trip held T'Pol contently in his arms as her head was rested in its usual spot on his chest. 

Trip looked down at he sleeping form; completely peaceful and innocent. Then he looked over at the chronometer and saw that the time was 23:17. He let his eyes drop and his mind drift off. The events of the day finally hit him and the void of unconscious bliss over came him. 

__

He stood, starring out into space. Four planets were outside the window. One was almost completely green and had small areas where it was a purplish blue. The planet next, to that one, was brown and turquoise. 

The third planet was red. A hot molten red and appeared to have hundreds of craters on it. The planet, which was next to the third one, was golden brown and crystal blue with huge patches of green. That planet was the only one with rings. They were multicolored and added an extra shin to the colors of the planet. 

He took a step closer and they all started to move around; reorder themselves. First, the red planet disappeared. Slowly, the green one and then the brown and turquoise followed suit and vanished, leaving only the brown and blue one remaining. He stared at the planet and absorbed every detail. His eyes missed nothing, not even the different hues. 

His eyes snapped opened. He looked around and remembered that he was in T'Pol's room. He looked down at her in his arms. She was still asleep, as he was thankful for. He looked back at the chronometer; at least it felt like it was only moments ago. In reality, it read 04:23 and proved that he had been asleep for a little over five hours. 

He thought back to the planet in his dream. He remembered the planet and all the details he had captured. It had seemed like only seconds that he had been looking at it, but it had been hours that he had. 

It seemed as though it was something important and that he shouldn't forget. He shook his head and thought, 'no, no it wasn't anything. Just a dream.' He kissed T'Pol's hair and let his eyes close. 

**Vulcan's Orbit**

He looked out the window, starring down at the green planet. He had just come aboard his ship from Vulcan moments ago. They were to leave and report back to their masters. 

His eyes gazed blankly looking at the view in front of him. His eyes were hollow and unseeing as the conversation continued to play in his head. 

__

"And what if they don't want one? I don't know how your people do things, but, in our society, it's a choice if we want one or not!"

He looked at him as an evil smile covered his face and easily seeped into his eyes. "Don't worry about those kind of details. We've already taken care of it."

"And what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Now, now. Don't concern yourself with those insignificant things. It's been taken care of, don't you worry."

The plan had been set in motion long ago, but it would still take years before they could act. Their masters were a patient race, very patient; they would wait as long as necessary but they did not have much time. There was definably no time for delays or accidents. If something, like what was discussed before, happened, then it would have been for nothing. And that meant certain death for their masters, them, the Humans, and the Vulcans. 

It would work; he knew it would. It had to work. The time would soon come that the prophecy said would be the new age. Their masters would rise and the illness would leave them.

As the planet steadily grew smaller, his thoughts became even more clouded. His eyes had not seen a thing and his ears heard nothing. This reality was a void to him as he became even more lost in his thoughts. 

~The End of The Torture Ship~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember to keep a look out for '**_The Messiah_**'. 

R/R and tell me I should keep writing it too, of course. 

One other thing, you might want to remember the dream thing. (hint, hint, it will become important. 

I want to try something new. I have quite a bit of the story written and thought that having previews using parts of the story (like on TV where you take parts of the show to explain) and have given you an idea of where this is going to go (I hope).

So, let's see if it's any good and wither or not this works. Feel free to tell me because I might use this for some of my other stories in the future if you like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fifteen years ago, your parents were captured."-Deacon

"You are a messiah."-Deacon

"How can I be a messenger to my own races when they already know me and have seen the message I represent?"-Shiloh

"Don't ask questions that have answers you don't want to hear."-Admiral Forrest

"Then don't just make them listen, make them see."-Deacon

"Sir, they are powering for-" He was interrupted when the ship rocked as a single torpedo hit it. A blue light shoot out from the ship and hit the shielding. 

"Shields are down."-Tactical Officer

"Do not worry, we will not harm you."-A Taso

"I know."-Shiloh

The boy looked up at the face, towering far above him. Suddenly, the man grabbed his arm and spun him around. The alien pointed a weapon at the surrounding people. "I do not wish to harm anyone. I only want the child."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one."-Forrest

"Your life is merely a planed timer. Your existence is only a perfectly executed plan, flawless in its creation. You are here today simply because this is the time you were wished to."-Deacon

"Orders? Orders from who?"-Archer

"Merely a closure on an… old trade agreement."-Soval

"You went against our agreement!"-Admiral Forrest 

"We had to be sure, this was the only way."-Uion

"I don't think Starfleet's the only one workin' with the Taso."-Trip

"Your parents are two of the delegates."-Trip

"They told us that a Vulcan and Human would have a child that would save their masters. If we did not allow that to happen, they would kill all of us."-T'Rith

"And you just sat by and watched all this happen?"-Malcolm

"We didn't have a choice."-T'Pela


End file.
